


A Major Test of Strength

by AideStar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Injury, Curses, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Get ready for a wild ride, Kidnapping, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link has anxiety, M/M, Major Character Injury, Malice - Freeform, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Near Death Experiences, Ocarina of Time, Pining Prince Sidon, Slow Burn, The Triforce, Time Travel, i play with canon a lot, lots of headcanons, lotssss of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: “There may be a way to retrieve the rest of your memories, but I’m afraid the journey could be difficult and ultimately may not lead to their recovery.” Impa began, and despite the warning Link felt his spirits rise. “In the Lanayru Mountains there is a Spring of Wisdom. Long ago, leaders of Hyrule would visit the spring to perform a ritual. The stories have been lost to time, but if you receive the Goddess’s blessing at the spring it may bring you the clarity you are seeking.”Link remembered, a hundred years ago, Zelda telling him about the spring. Even then the details were vague, but Link felt determined despite the uncertainty. Even if it wouldn’t restore his memories, Link had a feeling there would be something waiting for him there.Plus, Sidon was in Lanayru, and he was looking for an excuse to visit his friend.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 56
Kudos: 233





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking out my epic sidlink pining adventure--of doom! I know I'm super late to the fandom but I still hope this fic brings people joy. It's complete as of posting, I'll be releasing new chapters twice a week until it's all out.  
> I've taken a lot of liberties with the LoZ/BotW canon here to make this story work, so for people who aren't familiar with the other games I'll be leaving notes at the end of each chapter to explain some of the references. I mostly take from OoT and I've put a lot of headcanons in here, so I hope you enjoy!  
> Also I love comments and kudos! If you enjoy the fic please let me know, it makes my day to hear from readers :D

It was a calm spring day in Kakariko Village, a light rain falling over the soft grass and blooming flowers. Link made his way through the town, smiling and waving to vendors and avoiding a group of children playing tag. He pulled his bag tighter against him and brushed his hair out of his eyes as it began to stick with the rain, suddenly reminded of his time in Zora’s Domain. He smiled fondly, those had been good days. He missed the Domain, and he honestly missed Sidon. The first time Link had met the Prince he’d been surprised it was possible for one person to hold so much positivity and light. Being around the Zora rubbed off on him, and Link frequently visited the Domain to restock or rest before his next journey, reasoning that the climate was the best for training, and certainly not because he enjoyed spending time with his friend. Of course, it didn’t hurt to have some fun here and there, and Sidon always made him feel…

Link shook his head, water droplets flying. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks and he quickly rubbed them, nodding to the guards stationed outside Impa’s home as he ascended the stairs. He could think about Sidon later, right now he had bigger fish to fry-- _which is hardly possible, seeing how Sidon is perhaps the biggest fish--_ Link nearly slapped himself to stop that train of thought.

He reached the top of the stairs and smiled at Paya, who waved to him with a grin. Link hadn’t visited Impa in several months, not really finding time to circle back to Kakariko between each Divine Beast or after each found memory. He knew Impa was well aware of his progress however. The Sheikah woman had a way of finding things out, some of those things more personal than Link would’ve liked at times, but he’d resigned himself to the fact that Impa would always know regardless of his desire for privacy. It had been eight months since he’d awoken in the Shrine of Resurrection, and Link had finally calmed all four Divine Beasts, new electricity burns still raw on his left shoulder from Vah Naboris. It was about time he paid a visit to Impa, regardless of whether the woman unnerved him or not.

‘How have you been?’ Paya signed, her hands slow but sure. Link smiled, happy to see she had been practicing since last time.

‘As well as can be expected.’ he replied with a smirk and she laughed.

“Y-Yeah, I suppose that was a stupid question,” she apologized, and Link grinned and waved his hands to show her he didn’t mind. It wasn’t often people asked how he was doing, and the casual conversation was refreshing. Most people either hated him for his past mistakes or treated him with reverence for his titles; it was nice to be treated like anybody else and not the Champion, Hero of Hyrule for once.

‘She’s waiting for you,’ Paya signed, motioning towards the door. Link nodded, setting his face in his usual deadpan. Paya shook her head, amused, and even though Link knew it was futile to hide his emotions from Impa it wouldn’t stop him from trying. He waved goodbye and stepped through the door, shutting it behind him as the warm, cozy room enveloped him.

Impa sat before him in her usual chair, all formal attire and posture. Her eyes remained covered by her broad hat as Link entered and stopped a few paces before her.

“Link, it’s so good to see you after all this time.” Impa smiled, tilting her head up to regard him with her steely eyes. He felt goosebumps on his skin and tried to hide his discomfort with an awkward smile. Impa only grinned, showing off her few teeth, knowing exactly how Link felt under her gaze. It was like she could see right into his soul, and the feeling wasn’t exactly welcome.

‘How have you been?’ Link signed, kneeling as Impa motioned for him to sit. ‘I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long.’

“No need to apologize, everything here is fine. I see that you have calmed Vah Naboris, the last of the Divine Beasts. Well done, hero.” Impa congratulated, and Link nodded stiffly at the title.

“And I can tell you’ve recovered the last of the memories Princess Zelda left for you.” Impa continued, fixing Link with a stare. He tried not to fidget under its intensity. “Have you remembered?”

It was a big question, and despite the fact Link had prepared himself for it he still felt his words leaving him. In short, no, he had not. Being without memories, especially ones as important as those of his fellow champions and friends, had not been easy. He had managed to find time to visit every location Zelda had captured, remembering each event, but the gaps between were large. He knew there was more to his past than the 12 pieces he had found, and he knew there must be feelings to go along with what he had. Not being able to remember how he felt about Mipha when he was reunited with her spirit, and not knowing how to answer Sidon when he’d asked about his feelings, had been just as hard as any battle he’d faced since awakening. The constant worry and discomfort of not knowing pushed its way to the front of his mind, and Link winced under Impa’s gaze.

Eventually he found the strength to shrug, thankful for once that Impa could read him so well. The woman sighed, leaning back in her chair, and Link relaxed as the stare lifted. He watched Impa curiously as she considered something, keeping his hands clasped tight in his lap to keep from interrupting. He could be stealthy and patient in battle but Link still found it hard to sit still and wait for answers, especially in matters as important as this.

Impa hummed to herself after a minute and sat up straighter, Link mimicking her posture out of instinct, his heart racing.

“There may be a way to retrieve the rest, but I’m afraid the journey could be difficult and ultimately may not lead to their recovery.” Impa began, and despite the warning Link felt his spirits rise. “In the Lanayru Mountains there is a Spring of Wisdom. Long ago, leaders of Hyrule would visit the spring to perform a ritual. The stories have been lost to time, but if you receive the Goddess’s blessing at the spring it may bring you the clarity you are seeking.”

Link remembered, a hundred years ago, Zelda telling him about the spring. Even then the details were vague, but Link felt determined despite the uncertainty. Even if it wouldn’t restore his memories, Link had a feeling there would be something waiting for him there.

“You will have to face a great trial to enter the spring, but I expect that will only encourage you more.” Impa laughed, shaking her head at Link’s enthusiastic nod. “I hope this journey helps you, Link. I’m sure you are aware, but the more you remember, the closer you will become to your sword. It is imperative that you are as prepared as you can be before taking on Calamity Ganon.” Impa reminded, and the unspoken words hung thick in the air around them. He can’t afford to fail again, Zelda is running out of time, Hyrule needs him. His hands clenched into fists and he nodded resolutely, locking eyes with Impa. Understanding passed between them and she hummed, smiling.

“I know you will not let us down.” she said, voice confident, and Link rose with a nod.

‘I will visit again soon.’ he promised, turning to leave. Before he did he caught the sly, knowing smile on the Sheikah’s face.

“The spring is close to Zora’s Domain. I’m sure your friend will be happy to see you.” Impa called to him as he opened the door, and Link’s face turned red as he signed a quick ‘Goodbye.’ and exited to the woman’s cackling.

Paya looked up at him to wish him well and saw the fierce blush on his face, stifling a laugh of her own in her sleeve as Link gave her a helpless look.

‘Don’t let her get to you, she only teases because she cares.’ Paya signed, a smile on her face, and Link sighed heavily.

‘Doesn’t mean she has to meddle in my personal life.’ he replied, rubbing his face to try to get rid of the blush. Paya only giggled and he eventually smiled, small and awkward, as he waved goodbye.

Link pulled out his slate, hunching over it to keep rain off the screen. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of getting to see Sidon again. It had been over a month since the last time he’d visited the Domain, and even then it had just been for an afternoon so he could restock his supplies. Sidon had fawned over him the whole time, complimenting his achievements after calming Vah Medoh and encouraging him to keep going. It felt nice to be believed in, and Link considered Sidon a great friend and respected him as a fighter, so the compliments meant more coming from him than anyone else.

Link reached the top of the hill overlooking Kakariko Village and looked out fondly, the four beams from each corner of Hyrule spanning overhead and reminding him what he fought for. He wouldn’t let Impa, or anyone, down. The Master Sword hummed resolutely on his back and Link took one last look before using the shrine to travel to Ne’ez Yohma in Zora’s Domain.

Link never really got used to the feeling of the teleportation, even after all these months of using it. The floating, the sudden darkness… It reminded him of the Shrine of Resurrection, and for the first month or so he couldn’t travel without panic seizing his chest. Now it just unsettled him, and that he could handle. He still prefered to travel by horse, but he couldn’t ride his horse in the desert, and the Domain wasn’t great either, so he was stuck using shrines for the time being.

When his sight came back and his feet touched the ground he felt the humid air of the Domain ease around him. The room encasing Ne’ez Yohma glowed blue, the shallow pool surrounding it lapping gently at his boots as he splashed through. He’d learned pretty quickly that he could be ‘unnervingly quiet,’ more than once frightening innocent shopkeepers, villagers, and the odd wandering traveller. It had certainly helped him in the wild, but he had learned that it was appreciated when he made a bit of sound to announce himself, and he certainly didn’t want to frighten his friend.

As he walked up the steps he noticed the dimming light above. He grabbed his slate in one quick motion, bringing up the clock. It had been later than he’d realized, Kakariko’s weather must have obscured the sun too much for him to notice. His internal clock had been getting better but he still sometimes noticed time slipping away from him, the days bleeding together on long solo journeys. The slate helped. This time he decided he wouldn’t dwell on it too much, the ache in his muscles and tiredness weighing him down now that he was somewhere he felt safe.

Link looked around, not seeing Sidon anywhere, and decided he’d check in to the Seabed Inn before searching. He walked up to the counter, smiling with a short wave as Kodah noticed him.

“Linny! It’s been awhile, how’ve you been?” the Zora woman greeted, her smile friendly and warm. Link was grateful to have friends in the Domain, even if he couldn’t remember Kodah from before, and she never blamed him for any of it.

‘I’ve been good. How are you?’ Link signed, and the Zora woman nodded happily.

“I’m well, the Domain has been in high spirits since you stopped the rains. We’ve had our first non-Zora travellers in ages thanks to you!” she hummed proudly, and Link rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s good to see you again. I expect you’ll be here for a while?”

The way Kodah’s voice lilted with mischief at the end had Link blushing, and he waved his hands in denial as she chuckled goodnaturedly. Kodah winked and Link quickly passed over some rupees, scurrying inside away from her knowing eyes. He should be thankful that Kodah didn’t continue to harbor feelings for him, but her teasing was just as bad as Impa’s and his poor heart couldn’t take it. If those two spoke any louder all of Hyrule would think he had a crush on the Prince-- which he _didn’t,_ he did not have a crush, he was the Hero of Hyrule and he had a duty to its people and he couldn’t spend time pining _._

Link sighed as he set down his things beside his bed, stretching his sore muscles as the weight of his bag, shield, bow, and quiver rest in a heap at his feet. He adjusted the belts on his chest until the Master Sword was snug against him once more, feeling the thrum of its power soothe his worried thoughts. Link rubbed over his left shoulder carefully, taking stock of the tender skin. It had been a few days since he’d calmed Vah Naboris, and while Mipha’s Grace had rescued him from death from the wound, the scar and its pain would remain. Link didn’t mind the scars, the reminders of his journey welcome after the amnesia he’d dealt with, but they often ached long after they’d healed. He knew healing powers were only a bandaid, and even after drowning himself in healing elixirs it would never seal a truly lethal injury. He would always have a scar when he was too reckless, so he tried to be careful, knowing it wasn’t only his life on the line.

Link snapped out of his thoughts with a start, blinking the fuzziness from his vision. He was beat, and the prospect of getting a good night's sleep sounded more and more appealing. But first he needed to find Sidon and at least let him know he was here. One time Link had arrived a bit worse for wear, had gone straight to the healers, and not an hour later Sidon had burst into the med bay in panic. Admittedly, if Link had heard that Sidon had been taken to the med bay for healing he would be worried too. Link didn’t want a repeat of that, he cared about Sidon and didn’t want to upset him.

Link left the soft light of the Inn and walked to the edge of the platform, looking out over the Domain as the sun set over the water. It was beautiful. Link turned and looked up at the statue of Mipha, feeling her blessing thrum in his chest. He wished he knew how to feel, how he used to feel, before everything happened. He didn’t want to look up at her likeness and feel guilt or sadness, he wanted to remember what they had shared before he’d awoke. He hoped that the Spring of Wisdom might help.

From the corner of his eye Link spotted Sidon, the tall Zora making his way down the stairs from the throne room, the light of the sunset glinting off his scales and highlighting their deep red hue. Link pushed off from the railing, smoothing down his tunic and fixing his bangs, hoping he didn’t look like too much of a mess. Hylia help him, he was such an idiot. Sidon never seemed to care how he looked, but Link had become more aware recently of how he appeared standing next to the Prince, and he didn’t want to embarrass his friend. Sidon was halfway down the stairs when he noticed Link, the small Hylian giving a wave as the Zora grinned.

“Link! It’s been so long!” Sidon called, bounding down the stairs to meet him. Link smiled, trying to look apologetic, and Sidon rested one large hand on his shoulder. “You must tell me about your travels, my friend!”

‘It’s so good to see you.’ Link replied, Sidon’s brilliant smile giving him the confidence to be truthful. The prince beamed, and Link felt his heart flutter.

“It is, indeed.” Sidon removed his hand, seemingly satisfied that Link was doing well, and they both turned out to watch the sun as it dipped below the waves.

Link and Sidon easily fell into their usual routine, sharing stories and relaxing in each other's company. Link found he enjoyed recounting his exploits to Sidon; the Zora always reacted with awe and encouragement, helping Link see his journeys as more than just a duty. Knowing Sidon couldn’t travel to places like Gerudo made him all the more willing to share, even if some of the stories were slightly embarrassing.

“You disguised yourself as a vai to enter the city?” Sidon repeated, brow ridge raised. Link nodded, ignoring the blush on his cheeks.

‘It wasn’t that bad. The outfit is pretty nice, and I didn’t have anything cool enough for the desert anyway…’ Link trailed off at the curious look Sidon was giving him. Link smiled knowingly, shaking his head as he took out his slate and flipped through the images. Sidon slid closer and bent to see, and Link had to concentrate not to think about how close his hand was to the Zora’s chest. Eventually Link found the picture he was looking for, a self portrait he’d snapped of himself with Riju from after his battle with Vah Naboris. He titled the slate to show Sidon, whose eyes widened as he took it in.

“You, um,” Sidon stammered, and Link looked up at him, surprised to see a faint blush on the prince’s cheeks. “You look good! It suits you.”

Link smiled, huffing out a silent laugh at Sidon’s unusual awkwardness. He had to stop himself from letting his mind wander before it landed in the gutter.

‘Thanks, I think so too.’ Link signed, and Sidon seemed to release a breath he’d been holding, smiling and straightening back up. Link flipped back to his map, suddenly reminded of why he was here. He motioned for Sidon to look, showing him the mark Link had made where he’d approximated the location of the spring.

‘Do you know about a spring of some kind in Mount Lanayru?’ Link asked, watching as Sidon studied the map.

“Yes, I think I’ve heard of such a place. It’s been many years though, so I can’t be sure.” Sidon replied thoughtfully.

‘Impa told me about a Spring of Wisdom. She says it may help me recover my memories…’ Link slowly signed, watching as Sidon’s eyes lit up excitedly.

“Link, that’s wonderful news!” Sidon clasped Link’s hands, and the Hylian smiled. “Is that why you’ve come to visit?”

Link nodded, hands stuck in Sidon’s grip, and the Zora grinned. Link thought for a moment, head spinning with the happiness radiating off his friend. He slowly untangled their hands.

‘Would you like to come?’ Link asked, biting the inside of his cheek. ‘I know you’re really busy with things around the Domain, but it should only be a few days' journey, and we always talk about wanting to travel together.’

Sidon’s eyes sparkled and Link felt his heart soar. The prince hummed in thought, straightening back up as he considered.

“You’re right, there is much work to do,” Link felt his hope fizzle. “But it’s nothing that can’t be handled without me. I’ve been stuck here for quite a while now, I’m sure my father wouldn’t mind…”

Link reached up and tapped Sidon to get his attention. ‘It may be dangerous. No one has been there in over a century. And once we arrive there will likely be a test that I will have to face, alone.’

Sidon nodded, understanding what Link meant. He’d told the Zora about the trials he’d faced, in shrines and elsewhere, and how they were designed for him alone to conquer. Like Vah Ruta had been for Mipha, before… It may not be wise to bring Sidon along for a trial, especially an unknown one, but before Link could consider that further Sidon gave him a determined look.

“I accept your invitation,” he said, giving Link one of his signature dramatic poses, and suddenly all his worries melted away. “If it’s truly as dangerous as you say, I am happy to have your back.”

Link nodded, smiling, and despite the possible danger he couldn’t help but feel excited for the journey ahead.


	2. The Spring of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon depart for the Spring of Wisdom, face a trial, and Link bites off more than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos! I hope you like this chapter :D notes are at the end for references.  
> Please comment if you enjoy, it makes my day!

Link raced through the desert, sand whipping around him and electricity crackling in the air as Vah Naboris bore down on him. The great form of the beast made the earth shake under his feet with each massive step, and Link felt his heart in his throat. The electricity had singed his hair and clothes, barely missing his skin as he dodged and weaved, but he was beginning to lose his strength. His throat was raw, his breath coming in frenzied wheezes as he rolled out of the way of another blow.

The air around him charged as he scrambled for purchase on the shifting sands. He heard a high keening sound, rattling his bones with its intensity, and before he could move a bolt of lightning struck him through the heart.

Link sat up with a gasp, heaving for air and chest alight with pain. His hand clenched at the front of his tunic and his eyes swept his surroundings in panic before they landed on the familiar camp around him. Sidon was curled on his side, back turned to the mostly spent fire, and the frosty morning air swept through the cave’s mouth to tousle Link’s hair. The Champion let out a sigh of relief, letting his stiff fingers untangle from his shirt and the hilt of the Master Sword.

He was safe, there was no impending danger, no reason to panic.

Link went through the events of the previous day as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ground himself. He and Sidon had met up early in the morning to restock, they’d set out for the Spring of Wisdom, and stopped for the night in a cave near the peak. He’d lent Sidon his ruby circlet to ease the bite of the cold, even after the Zora had assured him his scales were thick enough for much harsher weather. He liked how the piece looked on his friend, even if it only fit to his forearm. They’d come across a few lizalfos on the road, easy enough for them to take down without a scratch. He’d even gotten to sleep at a decent hour, hoping for a restful night to give him the strength for whatever trial he might face. He should have woken rested, content, ready for anything, but his mind never ceased playing tricks on him it seemed.

He felt stupid, like he did after every nightmare. He had defeated Vah Naboris, there was nothing to worry about, and still his heart beat fast against his ribs and the scar on his chest ached with memories. He rested a hand against his chest, willing the phantom pain to ease, and carefully got to his feet. Sidon snored lightly beside him and Link felt a fond smile tug at his lips as he encouraged the fire back to a crackling blaze.

He rooted in his bag and hummed thoughtfully, wondering what he could make for breakfast. Like his ability with a sword and foraging, Link had innate memories of recipes from his past. He’d found cooking to be a source of comfort for him through his journeys, finding that he could ease the stress of travel by picking up ingredients along the way, letting his anxious mind quiet with thoughts of recipes and elixirs.

Link skewered some mushrooms and left them to roast, carefully padding past Sidon and making his way from the cave. He grabbed his bow and two arrows, stretching his arms up as he left the shelter. From this high on the mountain he could see light peeking from the horizon as morning came in earnest, the sounds of birdsong just beginning around him. Link stretched, working the kinks from his muscles and easing the soreness from sleeping on a hard surface.

His bones ached from the dry cold, sensitive from wear and tender from old breaks. At least he always knew when a storm was coming--he preferred to see his body’s quirks in as positive a light as possible. The reactions he got when removing his clothes never went unnoticed, the stares and whispers setting him on edge. He wore his victories and defeats on his sleeve, but if Link was honest he didn’t mind the scars, the aches, or the stiffness he woke with in the morning. If he ever forgot again… his body would always remind him.

Link finished his routine, feeling alert and light on his feet. The Champion took one last look at his companion, still sleeping soundly, and set to the task of catching breakfast. Link carefully tread up the cliffside, footfalls quiet as he avoided the snowfall from the night before. As he crested the ridge he saw his target--a bright orange fox, oblivious to the Hylian who strung his bow and took aim. Link bit down on one arrow and knocked the other, deftly pulling back the string. Time seemed to slow, his breaths puffing out silent in the cool air, and his eyes sharpened on his prey. The fox looked up, cocking an ear, and Link fired. It fell still as the arrow connected and he let the breath out in a sigh.

Link quietly worked his way to the fox, his ears perking up as he too heard the disturbance. In the distance over the peak of the highest mountain, a dragon stirred to life. Link bent before the fox, carefully digging out his arrow as he squinted out at the form of the beast. There was a flicker of darkness, dark and purple and writhing, and the dragon curled tighter around the peak before settling back and disappearing as the sun rose. Link’s mind buzzed as he carried his catch back to the cave. He should’ve known to expect a major trial, but a _dragon_? His chest tightened in worry.

When he returned to the cave Sidon was awake, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He grinned as Link shuffled his feet to announce his arrival, and Link couldn’t help but smile back despite his racing thoughts. He set the fox down by the entrance and returned the arrows and bow to his things, biting his lip in thought. He had a good amount of arrows, that shouldn’t be a problem. He’d stocked up for the mission knowing it could be dangerous and unpredictable. The dragon must be Naydra, the ice deity that completed the triad of dragons within Hyrule. He had visited Dinraal and Farosh before, both surprising him on morning hikes, the first time nearly giving him a heart attack. He’d retrieved scales and horns from both, locals more than happy for proof of the dragons of legend. He had known there was a third, but the location had been obscured after a century without sightings. Knowing his luck, Link wasn’t surprised he’d have to face a great trial to get what he’d come for. And knowing Hylia, a dragon didn’t guard any ordinary shrine. It was good news and bad news at once, and Link rubbed the back of his neck to try and soothe the apprehension building.

“Everything alright, my friend?” Sidon asked, giving Link his most innocent smile. Sidon could also read Link, thankfully not nearly as well as Impa. Although now that he thought about it, maybe he was just comfortable around the Zora and let his guard down. Link dropped his hand, realizing his nervous gestures.

‘Just taking stock. I think I figured out some of the trial ahead.’ Link replied with succinct movements, grabbing a paring knife from his sack so he could prepare the fox. Sidon seemed curious, following Link to the edge of the cave to peer around.

Link got to work quickly and Sidon stretched, the Zora towering over him. He only came up to Sidon’s knee when sitting, and he tried not to let his mind wander too far on that line of thinking. After a moment Link tapped the Zora’s leg and motioned towards the peak ahead, indicating their route.

“What do you suppose is up there?” Sidon wondered aloud, squinting towards the mountain top.

‘A dragon.’ Link replied, finishing his work on the fox. Sidon made a noise of surprise and Link looked up to see wide eyes and a huge grin.

“Really?” the amount of pure joy in Sidon’s voice made Link break into silent laughter.

The trek from their camp to the peak had been much easier than Link had expected, no monsters popping up along the way to attack. With a cursed dragon atop the mountain it shouldn’t have been surprising, but Link still felt anxiety crawl over his skin at the ease of it all. It was so still, as if the air itself were frozen in place, and as they trekked closer to the top Link felt strongly that they were entering someplace sacred. Thankfully he wasn’t the only one on edge, Sidon also seemed well aware of the tension crackling in the air and the lack of enemies. Link couldn’t shake the nagging feeling of being watched despite the silence around them and he kept his breaths even to will his buzzing mind to calm.

When there were only a few yards to go, Link turned to Sidon and motioned for him to pause. ‘I’m going to scout ahead. I’ll be right back.’ he signed, and Sidon nodded, gripping his spear firmly. Link once again reflected on how nice it was to have company, especially one who could hold his own in a fight. He didn’t exactly know what he was bringing Sidon into and tried to quiet the fear that it could be more than he could handle. Sidon had his back for the journey, but he knew that this was Link’s trial. Sidon wouldn’t get hurt.

Link quietly scaled the remainder of the mountain and hid behind one of the jagged ice spikes surrounding the summit, taking stock of the battle ahead. There was Naydra, blackened and teeming with corruption, its body wrapped loosely around a small body of water and hiding the shrine. This was definitely the location he’d been seeking, the Spring of Wisdom, just beyond the dragon.

Link took out his slate and scouted the area, snapping pictures of Naydra, and determined that there was no course that avoided engaging the beast. Of course he’d have to fight, this was a trial after all, but Link worried his bottom lip as he thought of the possible dangers of taking on a dragon on top of a mountain. He sucked in a deep breath. No. No thinking about the what ifs and worst case scenarios. Sidon would be fine, he would be fine, and once he passed the trial he would seek the goddess’s blessing and remember. There was no room for fear, for doubt, and Link shook himself free of the anxiety as he carefully made his way back to his friend.

‘It’s Naydra.’ Link signed when he landed softly next to the Prince. Sidon’s eyes lit up with excitement and determination, his grip on his spear never wavering.

“What’s your plan?” Sidon asked quietly, shooting a glance up towards the crest of the hill. Link bit his lip. Sidon was a strong and adept fighter, but Link had a feeling this challenge would be designed for someone with more dexterity. Sidon may be fast in water, but he was large and heavy, and his bright red scales stuck out plainly from the snowy mountains around them. If Link wanted to be stealthy he couldn’t bring Sidon up with him. However, if this spring really was blessed by the goddess, it would respond pretty immediately when he got within range, and would likely only respond to him. If they were lucky it wouldn’t involve normal enemies and Sidon wouldn’t have to fight at all. Link nodded to himself before fixing Sidon with a determined look. The Prince straightened in response, excitement snapping to seriousness.

‘I won’t be able to hide from it. So we’ll head right in.’ Link signed, and Sidon hummed in agreement. ‘Remember, the trial will only target me. Be careful.’

“Of course,” Sidon nodded, giving Link a reassuring smile. “I believe in your strength, Link. You will be victorious, I know it.”

Link felt a lump start to form in his throat and he quickly swallowed to get rid of it. No need to be emotional right before a battle, even if Sidon’s words were touching. Link reached up and gave Sidon’s forearm a pat before taking up a defensive stance and moving forward.

Within a minute they crested the hill through the worn path, Link with Master Sword and shield drawn and Sidon with his spear protecting his flank. Naydra crackled with dark energy before them, form huge and intimidating, additional eyes stuck in purple clumps of malice to its body. Link could tell Sidon was trying not to tense up at the sight, and he hoped whatever was to come wouldn’t ruin the Zora’s opinion of dragons. They were usually so fierce and majestic, and while Naydra was all those things, it was also thrumming with a dark magic so powerful it shook the air around them. No living thing dared to come this close to the beast, and Link could feel his own instincts screaming at him to run too.

Link took a final step forward and finally walked into Naydra’s line of sight. All of the dragon’s dark eyes bore into him, and Link suppressed a shiver. The beast began to uncoil, a deep growl resonating, and Sidon shifted his stance. Link fixed his gaze on the dragon and slowly lifted up one arm to fingerspell to his companion.

‘Wait.’ Link said briefly, watching carefully.

As Naydra unfurled, Link caught sight of the statue hidden behind it, glowing with ethereal light. The voice floated to him, steady and calming.

“You have done well to find your way to the spring.” she said, and Link relaxed as he recognized the beginnings of a trial. “The one you see before you is an attendant to the Spring of Wisdom. This is Naydra, the blue spirit of Lanayru.”

Link slowly steadied himself, lowering his guard. Sidon stayed firm behind him, and Link remembered that he was the only one who could hear the voices of the spirits.

“Naydra has guarded this shrine for years, unknown to mankind. However, its body has been possessed by Ganon’s deadly Malice and has been reduced to this state.” Link carefully took stock of each eye’s location as Naydra continued to unfurl before him. “Please, free Naydra from this Malice. Show what your power can achieve!”

The spirit’s voice rang in Link’s head as Naydra let out an earth-shaking roar. Link quickly sheathed his sword and shield, turning to look at Sidon. The Zora was tense but a determined look held firm on his face, and he glanced from the dragon to Link with unshaken trust. Link’s heart was racing as he held his friend’s gaze for a moment, understanding passing between them.

“I’ll be careful.” Sidon said, and Link nodded with a quick smile before whipping out his bow and knocking an arrow. Naydra was tense and massive above him as Link ran forwards, mounting the steps to the shrine and taking careful aim. The air this close crackled with so much Malice that Link’s hair stood on end, but he continued to approach as close as he dared. One huge eye bore down on him as he grew closer, and Link took a slow, steadying breath as he lined up the shot. He held his breath, meeting the creature’s eye, and slowly released it with the arrow. The arrow flew with a sharp sound and struck sound into the eye, forcing the Malice to disperse in a black cloud.

Naydra roared again, rearing back, and Link dashed to the side to take cover. He was all too aware of how easily he could be chucked off the peak or crushed beneath the beast’s form, and Link would rather not die on a side quest in front of his best friend. He ducked under a spike of ice and knocked another arrow, watching carefully as Naydra began to rise into the air. Currents began to whip up around him and Link knew innately, like with many things, what he needed to do. As Naydra climbed higher he rolled out of cover, hoisted himself onto the ice block, and jumped.

His glider caught on the updraft and he rocketed into the air, far above the dragon. Link quickly found an eye and calculated, traded his glider and bow, and the next arrow found its mark. This time Naydra reared back and suddenly took off down the mountain. Link unfurled his glider right before he hit the ground, landing at a run and looking around the peak. He found Sidon across the way, looking torn, and he waved wildly to get his attention.

‘Stay here. I’ll be right back.’ Link gestured as quickly as he could, hoping Sidon understood, and then he took a running jump off the peak.

He followed the currents down, quickly catching up with Naydra, and soared onto a spike while the dragon circled above. Link caught his breath, locating his next target, and let the current take him high again to meet it. He traded at the crest, unsure how long he’d have before the dragon took off again, and fired. The arrow landed as he traded back, and the speed at which Naydra rushed away dragged Link along before he could land. His arms and lungs strained with the effort and he performed a quick drop to give himself a break, landing in a snowbank.

Link sighed, brushing himself off, and he looked up towards the peak to see Sidon watching. He waved, hoping the Zora could see him, and pushed out of the snow to continue his pursuit. Naydra circled another ledge below and Link dove off the cliffside, air rushing past and loosening his hair tie. He caught the air just above the dragon and fired, landing the shot despite the trembling in his hands. It was exhausting keeping up with the beast, but it wasn’t unlike the trial he’d faced with Vah Ruta. He’d trained for this, but it had been some time, and Link tried not to think about having to trek up the mountain to the shrine after he’d finished the trial.

Naydra roared and Link dropped to the ground, catching his breath as he waited for the beast’s next move. There was only one eye left, and Link readied himself to give chase once more as Naydra uncoiled and took off overhead. Link observed its flight pattern as it began to do wide arcs above, and he carefully waited to catch a current until the eye on Nayra’s tail was nearly above him. Link’s glider caught the air and he sucked in a deep breath, pulling out his bow, knocking an arrow, lining up the shot. He thought he could hear Sidon cheering up above, and Link smiled as he released the arrow.

The last of the Malice melted away, and Naydra shook as the black and purple began to seep from its scales. Link soared down, landing on a rock as he watched carefully. The purple faded to white as Naydra slowly ascended, heading back to the peak. Link shook out his arms and clipped his bow back in place before letting his glider catch on an updraft, slowly following Naydra as it curled back around the shrine. Link could feel the difference in the air, more crisp and light now that Ganon’s influence was gone. He dropped onto a spike and slid to the ground once he reached the peak, stowing his glider and reaching back to fix his hair as he watched the dragon carefully.

Link slowly made his way to where Sidon stood. Once Link was sure Naydra was calm, he looked up at Sidon to see the Zora’s huge grin. He offered a small, tired smile in return, happy that Sidon hadn’t had to face any monsters due to his trial. The air was still humming with promise, and thankfully the voice came before Link could worry he’d screwed up somehow.

“Thanks to your efforts, Naydra, the Spirit of Mount Lanayru, has been freed from the grips of an evil power. But a single ceremony remains,” the spirit’s voice washed over him, and Link readied himself. “Now, loose your arrow through the body of Naydra to free the spirit of this region!”

Link nodded towards the statue and turned to Sidon, motioning for him to wait. He slowly approached the platform, gazing up into the wise eyes of the dragon. Link readied an arrow, sucked in a breath. Naydra closed its eyes, and Link took that sign to fire. His arrow glanced off the dragon’s thick scales, flying off into the snow below.

Naydra roared, taking off fast, and Link braced himself as the ground shook. The dragon soared high above and something glittered brightly, falling hundreds of feet to land in the snow in front of Link. He stepped forward, the glow surrounding him as he picked up one huge scale. Naydra rocketed away and the rumbling ceased, leaving Link with a scale and an unguarded shrine. He approached the statue, feeling the magic of the scale seep through his gloves, almost too cold against his skin.

“That is the spirit Naydra’s scale. It serves as proof of the courage you received from the one who served the spring since ancient times.” Link felt the voice resonate through him as the statue glowed. “Come… offer a scale from the blue spirit Naydra to the Spring of Wisdom.”

Link stepped to the edge of the platform, gazing into the dark water below. He slowly lowered the scale in, the water glowing at its touch, and when he let go it sunk and disappeared, giving way to a golden light. He turned back to the statue as it glowed brightly, and soon the sound of grinding stones rose from the rock behind it. The glow stopped, and Link peered around the statue to see the newly revealed chamber, an orange glow indicating the shrine he’d been searching for. Link waved to Sidon, who smiled and waved back.

‘I found the shrine!’ Link signed, and Sidon gave him a big thumbs up.

“I will await your return!” Sidon called, and Link nodded before hopping off the platform into the icy water and trudging into the chamber.

It was oddly warm inside the chamber, the winds and ice outside not seeming to penetrate the rock. Link sighed gratefully, the humid air a welcome relief after the trial. His snowquill set kept him dry, but the outer layer was soaked and once the adrenaline wore off he knew he’d be shivering. Link unhooked the slate and activated the shrine, heart racing in anticipation. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but the trial had been one of the biggest he’d faced for a shrine, and Impa’s sources were usually correct. He was excited and scared for his memories to return, but no matter what happened he would have Sidon waiting when he returned, and he knew he could face anything with his friend’s support. Sidon made him feel like the hero everyone expected him to be. Sidon would always have his back. It was comforting.

The shrine rumbled as it opened, a soft blue glow joining the orange, and Link took a deep breath before entering the lift. He activated it and watched the world above disappear into darkness as the shrine lowered him deep beneath the earth. Whatever awaited him, he could face it. Even though he often doubted himself, he held firm to his hope. He was strong. He could handle whatever laid in wait inside this ancient tomb. Light slowly filled the chamber as he lowered into the inner shrine and laid eyes on the simple path ahead.

Link let out his breath slowly. Before him was what usually followed a shrine trial--an empty room with a chest between him and the Sheikah monk waiting in stasis. He tried not to let his anxiety mount as he steadied his breathing and walked forward. What could possibly be in that chest that could help him remember? Was the trial supposed to be the thing that triggered the memories? Had the power been lost long ago and no one had visited the shrine to know? Link felt his skin prickle as he came to a stop before the glowing chest. He glanced up at the monk, but there was no reaction. He looked down at the chest and felt something deep within him settle. He breathed out and pulled open the lid.

Sitting inside on deep blue velvet was a small object. It was almost like an egg, but much longer, with a spout of sorts on one end and holes formed across its blue body. Link didn’t understand the surge within his chest that drew his hands towards the object. Slowly, he scooped it up and held its familiar weight.

An ocarina.

Link’s head snapped up, but there was nothing around him. The knowledge had come from deep within him, a voice in his head that sounded just like his own. Link felt himself draw the instrument to his lips, and he slowly drew in a breath, not knowing what he was doing, until suddenly he blew out and his fingers fell into place.

He moved as if he’d known all along, fingers sliding over the holes and producing a slow, haunting melody. Link closed his eyes, straining to understand the connection. How did he know this song?

Suddenly, an image appeared in his mind. His chest tightened as the memory played, and the song around him faded.

Link sat in front of a fire in Hyrule Field, wrapping a bandage around a cut on his shoulder. It was calm, the night air peaceful as Link gazed up at the stars. Footsteps approached, and Link turned to see Princess Zelda walking slowly towards him. She waved with a small smile and Link felt himself return it as she sat gracefully a few feet to his right. She gazed up at the stars too, and Link felt--for the first time in a memory, he actually felt--proud.

Zelda noticed him staring and quickly turned a withering gaze towards him, which he quietly laughed off. She huffed, but he saw her smile slightly as she adjusted her position to be more comfortable.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” she asked, resting her chin on her knees as she folded herself over them. She wore a soft white shirt and a long skirt with no shoes, and Link thought distinctly that her father would scold her if he saw her out in such clothes. Link simply nodded, returning his gaze to the sky.

They sat in silence, the crackle of the fire and gentle breeze across the field surrounding them in a sort of timeless limbo. After a while Zelda began to hum, her voice soft and gentle. Link listened, not sure if he should acknowledge it. His relationship with the Princess had gotten much better in the last few weeks, but he still sometimes did things that upset her and he couldn’t always understand why. The song felt familiar, it caused a distant tug in his chest that he associated with the spirits who sometimes called to him. When it became too much he turned, meeting Zelda’s eyes.

‘I recognize that song.’ he signed, but couldn’t for the life of him remember how or where. Zelda stopped humming, looking surprised. After a moment her face smoothed into realization and she nodded once.

“I didn’t realize I was humming until you said something.” she admitted, staring into the fire. “I don’t know how I know that song. It came to me one night in a dream, and ever since…”

Link watched Zelda carefully, feeling that tug once more.

The memory faded, and was replaced by another. This one felt strange, and Link knew somehow that this was not his memory.

Zelda stood before him… or at least she looked somewhat like Zelda, and his mind assured him that it was her. She was much taller than him, he realized, but she looked at him with amusement and curiosity as he held the ocarina in his hands. Carefully, he played the notes to the song from before, and Zelda smiled.

“Very good.” she said. “Impa has taught you well.”

Link remembered.

In a rush, everything came flooding back. His time with the Champions, his final battle, training in his yard to become a knight, everything was clear. In an instant, Link could remember every moment he’d lost, but the block inside him that had broken held more than just his memories. Further and further back, images and names and songs and battles from lifetimes before his own surged through his mind. Each lifetime passed on in a continuing thread, each person different but holding the same soul. It all suddenly clicked, every timeline converging at once into his awareness.

“Link,” a voice, soothing and resonant, filled his head. “You are our last hope.”

With a gasp Link came back to the present, his pulse racing and head swimming. He took deep breaths as reality slowly reformed around him, the weight of the ocarina heavy with purpose in his hands. He wiped sweat from his brow, feeling an ache in his knees as he realized he’d dropped to them at some point. His right hand twinged with pain and he flinched, pulling off his glove in one quick motion to look it over.

A bright gold flashed before his eyes and faded into thin, straight lines. The Triforce was outlined on the back of his hand, the bottom right triangle filled, and Link felt his heart skip a beat. He knew. For once he knew exactly what was going on, and for once he wished sorely that he didn’t. He remembered, Hylia help him, and it was just as double edged as he’d been warned. Knowing was wonderful and terrifying all at once, and as the Triforce faded into lines like scars, Link wondered what he’d gotten himself into.

Link trudged through the knee high water, the icy chill of it barely registering as his mind buzzed with what to do. What could he say to Sidon that wouldn’t make him sound like he’d lost his mind? Hey, I remembered everything, and more, and now the Triforce has been released and we’re all doomed! That would not go over well. But what could he say?

Sidon bounded over to Link as he climbed out of the spring, huge toothy grin on his face, and Link’s mind went into overdrive as he scrambled for what to say.

“Link, my friend, how did it go?” Sidon boomed, and Link must have looked just as trapped as he felt because Sidon’s brow creased in concern when he got nearer. Before the Prince could say another word Link put up a hand and then drew it over his face, willing his mind to calm. When he glanced up again Sidon was trying not to look as worried as Link knew he was, and somehow that is what finally allowed him to relax. This was familiar, he was comfortable here, with his friend, and Link let out a long sigh.

‘It’s going to take a while to explain,’ Link signed, tiredness pulling at him as he noticed the sky darkening overhead. ‘I will explain, but we should find shelter for the night first.’

“Right, of course…” Sidon replied quickly, and Link gave him a grateful smile.

As the two left, a small, red robed figure watched from the peak.

The walk down the mountain was faster than the hike up, but the silence was suffocating. Link could feel his feet dragging in the snow but he couldn’t bring himself to care, his body tired and mind buzzing. He was suddenly glad they’d cleared the surrounding area of monsters the day before, not sure if he’d be much help in a fight so distracted. Sidon remained quiet by his side, unusually so, and Link tried to not feel guilty for making him worry.

It only took them an hour to get back to their shelter from the night before, the sky almost fully dark when they reached the cave, but the journey had felt so much longer. Link dropped his things unceremoniously, only leaving the Master Sword on his back, and quickly began rooting through his bag for something to cook. Sidon gently set down his spear and he looked to almost be in physical pain from not talking out his thoughts. Link felt a sharp pang of guilt and frowned, grabbing some ingredients, flint, and wood to start cooking.

Link sat heavily beside Sidon and the Zora offered him a reassuring smile, taking the wood from Link to start prepping the fire. They worked in silence, slightly less heavy than before, as Sidon got the fire started and Link prepped the ingredients. Cooking always helped him calm his thoughts, steady his hands. He made most of his elixirs late at night after waking from nightmares, and the calming effect it had on him began to work its magic now. By the time the fire was roaring and the food was cooking Link had quieted his thoughts enough to realize just how soaked his clothes were and how beat up he’d gotten through the day’s trials.

Link slowly stood, his body screaming at him with exhaustion, and walked over to his bag to root around for dry clothes. With the heat of the fire he could wear something lighter and wait for his snowquill set to dry for morning, so he pulled out a pair of Hylian trousers and peeled the wet fabric off his legs. His legs and knees were bruised from the falls he’d taken and he could feel some sore spots on his back too. He carefully pulled on the new clothes, noting the sore places he’d have to be careful of, and draped the snowquill pants over his bag so they could dry. When he turned around he saw a faint blush on Sidon’s cheeks, but he was staring into the fire politely, so Link shook his head and tried not to feel embarrassed. Sidon was always practically naked, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen Link in even less when they’d gone swimming. Although Sidon had blushed then too. Link made a note to be more mindful of what he did around others. His manners were rough but he at least made an effort.

When he sat down again he felt Sidon’s eyes truly fix on him and he sighed. He couldn’t stall any longer. With a grimace he turned towards his friend, and the Prince’s posture relaxed visibly with the promise of a response. Link raised his hands, faltered, bit his lip, and Sidon’s worry melted into understanding.

“Take your time, my friend.” he encouraged, and Link felt the stress begin to melt under those kind amber eyes. He huffed a frustrated laugh and pushed on.

‘It wasn’t what I was expecting.’ Link said, and it seemed a fine way to start, even if Sidon looked more confused than before. ‘I remembered, but…’

Sidon’s eyes lit up, but Link paused, unsure how to continue. Eventually the Prince hummed in sympathy, leaning back. Link rubbed the back of his right hand, arms close to his chest, bumping into the ocarina as it hung around his neck. He felt closer to his past than ever before, but he still didn’t have the wisdom to understand the meaning of the magic he now possessed.

‘I remembered more than I’d bargained for.’ Link sighed, and Sidon frowned.

“More than you’d bargained for? In what way?” Sidon asked, and Link took a deep, steadying breath.

‘You’ll think I’m crazy.’ Link signed, and Sidon’s brow ridge raised high.

“Link, you are my dearest friend, and I know you are of perfectly sound mind,” Sidon asserted, grasping Link by the shoulder so their eyes met. Sidon flashed him a winning smile and Link’s heart skipped a beat. “Incredible things happen to you. I know by now not to assume you’ve gone mad just because you tell me things I never thought possible before.”

Link felt that lump in his throat again and he nodded, blinking away the possibility of tears.

‘Alright, alright.’ Link smiled, working up his courage. Sidon sat back excitedly, golden eyes wide.

‘When I entered the shrine there wasn’t anything unusual, just a chest, but inside I found this.’ Link pulled the ocarina from his shirt, the firelight reflecting off it’s dark blue surface. ‘When I touched it, it was as if a dam broke inside me and everything came flooding back.’

Link chewed on his lip, turning the instrument over in his hands. ‘Everything, including things that didn’t belong to me. Memories that weren’t mine, or… they were mine, but not from this life?’ Link struggled for the right words, hands faltering in the air.

“The legends speak of a brave warrior who fought against Calamity Ganon in the past.” Sidon began slowly, and Link met his careful gaze. “It is said that a hero will always rise to stand up to evil. Perhaps you are connected to those heroes of the past.”

Link frowned, looking down at his chest, where he knew something beyond physical laid. The powers of his fellow Champions, Spirit Orbs from each shrine, all collected within his own. The back of his right hand grew warm with the new magic that rested there, and Link rubbed it unconsciously.

‘When I came to, this appeared on my hand.’ Link started, and Sidon leaned forward curiously. He slowly removed his right glove, exposing the faint marks of the Triforce on his hand. ‘I’m not sure what it does, and why I have it, but I have a bad feeling about all of this.’

Sidon’s eyes lit up in recognition as Link showed him the mark, then darkened in understanding. Link’s blood ran cold as Sidon’s determined face turned to meet his.

“We need to get back to the Domain immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes!  
> The Spring of Wisdom is real and is a super fun shrine quest! I modified the dialogue only slightly for this scene. I'll be using a lot of fun locations in BotW in this fic that I found while playing :D  
> The ocarina is an instrument from the game Ocarina of Time! I've limited it's magic in this fic, but essentially Link could play it in OoT to trigger events, teleport, use magic, etc.  
> The song in Link's memories is Zelda's Lullaby (kudos if you figured this out!)  
> The Triforce is a magical object that when harnessed fully by one person will grant the user any wish and anything they desire (I'm abbreviating here). Basically unlimited power. It's also a common crest of the Hyrule Royal family, which is the main context it's used for in BotW. I explain more in later chapters, this is the context you'll need for now!


	3. The Triforce of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns more about the Triforce, but evil forces won't let him get far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the hits and comments!! They make my day! Buckle up, because this is where things start to get wild. 
> 
> Notes at the end, please comment or leave a kudos if you enjoy the chapter!

Link and Sidon set off at the first light of morning the next day and were back in the city by that afternoon. Link had taken notice of slight changes within himself as they walked, each one fueling his anxiety. His body buzzed with energy, his muscles were strong, and his scars painless. He didn’t sleep much the night before but he was alert, and his senses seemed to hone faster and sharper than before. If it wasn’t so strange he would’ve been overjoyed, but as it was he only felt anxious. Sidon’s usual happiness and curiosity was under a cloud of worry again today and Link felt the same apprehension crawl under his skin.

The memories he’d recovered were mostly fuzzy, and the knowledge of what the ocarina and Triforce symbol meant was unsure. He knew a few songs but he didn’t know what they did, and he knew there was meaning behind the mark on his hand but he didn’t know what it was beyond a sinking feeling of doom. He’d pressed Sidon for answers the night before but the Prince had assured him he couldn’t remember anything clearly, and he hadn’t wanted to worry Link needlessly. All he knew was Sidon had read about the Triforce in a book and he wouldn’t hear a word more about it until they returned to the Domain to find it. Still, seeing his friend so conflicted made his chest tighten. Link had reached up to pat Sidon’s forearm, but the smile he’d gotten had still been tense, and so Link had continued their walk in silence.

As soon as they crossed into the Domain Sidon put on his more formal mask, nodding to guards as they passed and walking with a different gait. Link walked quietly along beside him as Sidon took them through a passage into the royal quarters. They quickly made it to Sidon’s room and the second the door closed the Prince visibly relaxed.

Link gave him a concerned look and Sidon offered a placating smile, moving towards his desk purposefully.

“I’m sorry for being so tense. I was supposed to meet with my father the moment I returned, but this takes precedence...” Sidon explained, looking somewhat guilty. He ran a finger along the spines of the books on his shelf and hummed, picking out an old, worn volume and moving to sit in the chair at his desk. He motioned for Link to join him as he quickly paged through, searching.

Link had been in Sidon’s room before on several occasions; the high ceiling, ornate designs, and sparse furniture familiar to him. There was a pool in the corner where Sidon slept, along with a large waterbed, a desk, a few shelves, and some personal weapons lining the walls. Link felt quite small in Sidon’s room, seeing as it was designed for someone twice his size. Now he stood beside the desk, watching as Sidon carefully scanned the contents of the book and trying not to think about what the King might think the two of them would be doing alone in his son’s room after rushing through the Domain like they had. Link felt a blush coming on and nearly sighed in relief as Sidon caught his attention, happy for a distraction from his wandering thoughts.

“It isn’t much, but this is the passage I remember reading.” Sidon explained, moving the book so Link could look over it. The book was written in Ancient Zora, the runes flowing and graceful on the yellowed pages. There were illuminations on the page edges, swirls and wave-like patterns, and at the center of the text was a bright gold Triforce symbol.

“I’ll try my best to translate, but Ancient Zora doesn’t always equate to Hylian vernacular…” Sidon began, but as Link stared down at the page he started to recognize the words written there.

‘I can read it.’ Link signed, moving closer, and Sidon gave him a look so surprised he thought the Prince might drop the book. Link frowned up at his friend and offered a shrug, ‘Not sure how, but I can.’

Sidon nodded, a bright smile slowly coming to his face. “That’s wonderful news! There are not many people who can read Ancient Zora these days.”

‘What can I say, I’m a fan of near-dead languages.’ Link signed with a deadpan. He was lucky to find anyone who still remembered Hylian sign language after a century of disuse. It had been one of the first things Impa had warned him of when he awoke, and in his travels it had become clear just how dead his language had become. Fortunately he could scrape by with other non-verbal methods when needed, and he’d gotten quite good at charades because of it. The fact that the Zora still used it to communicate underwater was one of the initial reasons Link had returned to the Domain so often.

Sidon hummed in understanding, but there was a slight curl to his lips that proved Link’s attempt at humor had been appreciated. Link reached beneath the book to angle it so he could see better, his hand brushing against Sidon’s as he did. Link hoped he wasn’t blushing too obviously.

The passage was vague and obviously very old. It spoke of a golden crest protected by the rulers of Hyrule for millenia, three triangles in the shape of the Triforce that when wielded offered the holder unlimited power. On many occasions the amulet had been used by Ganon to wreak havoc on Hyrule, and each time a hero had stood up to him. Underneath the drawing of the Triforce a passage described the three pieces: Wisdom, Courage, and Power. Link took off his glove, comparing the marking on his hand to the drawing in the book.

‘I have the Triforce of Courage…’ Link signed, searching for a description of the mark and what it meant. He found the description, but it wasn’t much.

“The Triforce of Courage is bestowed upon the hero with a Courageous heart. With it, they are granted untold mystical abilities.” Sidon read aloud, and Link frowned, searching for more. He flipped through a few pages but found nothing, and eventually huffed out a sigh. Sidon had a similarly upset look on his face, and Link pat his forearm appreciatively.

‘Thanks.’ Link signed, and Sidon nodded in return. He squinted down at the text for a moment more.

“I am glad I could be of some help, even if this book has proved to be mostly unhelpful. There is one more passage I remember seeing that I think might further explain the history…” Sidon trailed off, flipping to a different section of the book. Link watched the pages go by, close enough to Sidon that he could feel the small amount of body heat radiating off the Zora. Link bit his lip and tried to refocus. Sidon paused, a clawed finger running carefully down the page to find what he was looking for. He nodded, turning the book towards Link once more so the Hylian could read.

This passage seemed to continue the story from earlier, about a time in the past where Ganon had wielded the Triforce. It described how when someone of impure heart attempted to use the Triforce it would split into smaller parts and find the person who was worthy of holding each segment. Link slowly connected the dots, and the pit in his stomach suddenly made sense. He looked worriedly at the Triforce of Courage marked on his hand and he knew instantly where the other two pieces were, and what that could mean.

‘I only have a piece…’ Link signed slowly, trying to calm his rising panic. ‘The other two are out there. With Zelda. And Ganon.’

Sidon’s eyes darkened, his body tensing.

“We must inform my father immediately.”

Link shuffled from foot to foot in the throne room, feeling as if the world was crashing down around him. Sidon was speaking quietly with his father and Link was to the side out of earshot, fielding disapproving glares from the elders. He didn’t know how the Triforce had been released--he had a strong feeling that the trial he faced was not supposed to result in that--but the guilt weighed on him nonetheless. If he had somehow caused this, he had put all of Hyrule at greater risk. He only hoped that the powers would still be balanced long enough for him to get to Hyrule Castle and defeat Calamity Ganon.

Lost in his thoughts, Link almost missed the wave Sidon had directed towards him. Link nodded warily, slowly making his way to the base of the throne to stand beside his friend. King Dorephan peered down at them both, a serious and calculating look on his face. Link fought not to panic under the scrutiny. Eventually the King hummed and relaxed back into his seat, giving Link a satisfied look.

“Champion,” the King’s voice boomed in the chamber, resonating in Link’s chest. He straightened instantly. “Sidon has informed me of the developments since you journeyed to the Spring of Wisdom. Is it true that the Triforce of Courage has been bestowed upon you?”

Link nodded firmly, feeling the mark warm on his hand. The King nodded back.

“In the last 24 hours there has been a noticeable shift in the energy at Hyrule Castle. Am I right to assume that the other two pieces are there?”

Link nodded. The King looked grim.

“Then I’m afraid we are running out of time.” he sighed. “Will you be able to face Calamity Ganon?”

Link wished with his whole being that he hadn’t gone into that shrine. He had come to the Domain expecting to have a few more weeks to train, and now that time was gone. Link felt the ground beneath him tremble slightly, then still. He needed time to train, to gather supplies, to prepare, and now he had no choice but to take on Calamity Ganon now, whether he was ready or not.

‘I still need to prepare. Gather supplies, train. It will take me a day at least, and then I will be ready.’ Link signed, forcing his worry down. He could do this. He had to. He was the only one who could. Link saw Sidon give him a concerned look from the corner of his eye. The King nodded.

“Then I will let you go prepare.” the King said with finality, and Link knew he was dismissed. He turned to Sidon, giving his friend what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and turned to leave. “Good luck, hero.”

Link walked through the thick woods, gear and weapons heavy on his back and thoughts weighing on his mind. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and he still didn’t fully understand. He’d travelled to the Spring of Wisdom in search of his lost memories, but in finding them he’d somehow released the Triforce from its state of rest. It seemed he had to be at fault, but things weren’t adding up, and the anxiety nagged at him. Wouldn’t he have seen the Triforce in the shrine if he’d released it? And why the Spring of Wisdom? Naydra was a powerful trial, but nowhere near enough to deter someone else from attempting. When he’d come to in the shrine, the goddess had told him that he was their last hope, but why would anyone put their faith in him after he’d released the Triforce to Ganon? And why, out of everyone in Hyrule, was he given the Triforce of Courage? With each step he felt less and less courageous, worry eating at him incessantly as the thoughts spun around in his head. He didn’t know enough to find the answers, and he didn’t have time to search. Tomorrow morning he’d set out to Hyrule Castle, bringing his mission to a close. If he succeeded, that is. Link shook his head, feeling relief as the gates of the training grounds appeared before him.

Link set down his things in the grass with a huff, stretching. He’d brought every weapon and piece of armor he had out with him to the grounds, and he thanked the vitality of the Triforce for somehow protecting his back from strain. The Domain’s training grounds were decently sized for a species that thrived underwater; the guard who’d directed him here had explained that most of them were in the rivers, but the above ground portion was certainly nothing to bat and eye at. There were plenty of targets, an obstacle course, lots of space to spar. Link wished he’d had time to get his horse from the stables, he knew he’d need her when the time came, but he didn’t have the luxury of time to spare at the moment.

Link picked through his gear, choosing his best bow and most durable armor and setting it aside. He had spent a good hour foraging in the woods around the domain for supplies, his bag heavy with ingredients for the elixirs and recipes he’d need. He planned to spend a few hours cooking tonight, rest a final time at the Inn, and then head right out in the morning. The nearest shrine to the castle was still a ways off, and it would take quite a while to work his way through the grounds to find Ganon… He didn’t have nearly enough time to strategize now, and his teeth clenched with stress as he finished stretching.

Link picked up the bow and secured the quiver around his waist. His blood coursed through him, heartbeat a dull thud in his ears as he walked towards the middle of the field. He readied his arrow, taking aim. The target was far, over 50 feet away, but he knew his aim would have to be precise for when he fought Ganon. He wouldn’t be able to get too close without risking serious injury.

Link adjusted his grip, getting a feel for the bow. He hadn’t used the Ancient Bow often, having only recently collected enough parts and rupees to afford one. It was solid and strong, and he knew he would need a durable bow for this fight. He expected to have a rough first hour figuring out how to use the new weapon, but as Link released the arrow a surge of energy rushed through him. The arrow flew fast and true and hit the target dead center. Link’s eyes widened and he broke form, staring down at his hands. The Triforce was warm under his glove and that same energy seemed to flow through him. It felt similar to the strength potions he’d used, a force under his skin that made him feel invincible.

He drew back the string and walked slowly, letting one arrow after another fly across the field. Each hit dead center and hard, loud cracks resonating across the grass. He wondered if he’d be able to recover any of the arrows, hitting as hard as they were. After a few more minutes of running, jumping, and even firing while flipping through the air, Link paused to assess. He had hit every target effortlessly, and even after all the activity he wasn’t out of breath. Link jogged over to his pile of weapons, searching until he found a spear he’d never used. He didn’t like spears much, most of the ones he came across were far too large for him to handle properly and they left him open for attack without a shield. In his hands, the spear suddenly felt right.

Link fell into a stance he’d rarely used before, but his feet slid on the grass easily as if he’d used it thousands of times. He lunged forward, the spear slashing and jabbing and effortlessly carving the air ahead of him. To his surprise, he didn’t feel overbalanced; the staff was held firm in his hands and his stance left no room for attack. He turned, searching, and spotted a tree at the edge of the grounds. His heart raced as he felt how effortlessly he held the spear, stances he’d usually find frustrating he now executed flawlessly. He knew the spear was heavy, but his arms didn’t strain at all as he lifted it up. This would never work, the tree was too far, he didn’t have the strength or height to achieve hitting that target, but the power thrummed in his veins and urged him to try anyway. Link took a deep breath, preparing himself for failure, and carefully launched the spear. It sailed through the air, father than he thought possible, and smacked right into the trunk of the tree. Link’s jaw dropped in disbelief as he realized what he’d just done.

“What in Hylia’s name was that!”

Link turned to see Sidon at the entrance to the field, his eyes wide in surprise. Link couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as he jogged over to his friend, heart racing. Sidon looked between Link and the spear in disbelief and the Hylian nearly laughed.

‘I think I found out what the Triforce of Courage does.’

It was dusk when Link finished his training, his body finally starting to ache with exhaustion. He and Sidon sat by a cooking pot on the edge of the field as Link threw in ingredients, making his supply for the days ahead. It was a beautiful clear night, stars bright overhead. Link wished he had more time, if only to spend it sitting beneath the stars with Sidon at his side. Despite the peace of the night, neither of them could relax. Link didn’t have time. After his fight, maybe then he could relax with Sidon… Link looked over at his friend for a moment, watching the firelight as it glittered over his red scales. Beautiful… Sidon looked up to meet his eyes, a soft smile on his face, and Link blushed at being caught staring. He looked back at the pot, biting his lip in embarrassment.

He often wished things were different. He wished that Hyrule wasn’t in danger, that Ganon had been defeated a hundred years ago and that he could lead a life for himself. That he could spend time with his best friend uninterrupted by evil plots or disasters or impending doom. As it was, he had no time to just relax with his friend. They were always sparring or planning or preparing when he was here, always tending to one of their duties as Champion or Prince. Even if Link were to save Hyrule, there would be more left to do. He wouldn’t be free to travel where he wished, take on missions he chose, or spend time with his friend. They would both have duties to their people, simple as that. And if Link failed…

Even being worthy of the Triforce of Courage didn’t mean he was brave enough to act on, or even think, about how he felt about Sidon. He reasoned it was better not to say anything, especially now. He was going off to a battle he may not return from. Even if he burned to know if Sidon felt the same, it would be selfish to ask knowing he may be leaving for the last time. Link would rather go to the grave with his feelings then leave Sidon alone with them. At least if he died before confessing, Sidon would be able to move on, he hoped. Sidon was his best friend, and that was enough for now.

Link finished the last elixir, pouring it into a small vial and storing it safely in his bag. He sighed, then fell back onto the grass to gaze up at the stars. Sidon watched him with a sad smile. He looked up, amber eyes filled with emotion, and when he turned back to Link it was with a determined gaze.

“I know you are worried about the battle ahead, my friend. But I am not. You will succeed.” Sidon said, voice so sure that Link had no doubts for just a moment.

‘Thank you.’ he replied with a soft smile. ‘I hope you’re right, for all our sakes.’

Sidon gave him a disapproving frown and Link chuckled soundlessly.

“Link, I…” Sidon trailed off, and Link didn’t look quickly enough to catch whatever emotion flitted across the Prince’s face.

Link tilted his head encouragingly, but Sidon shook his head with a frown.

“No, nevermind. There is nothing else to say.” Sidon sighed, giving Link a warm smile. “I believe in you, Link. You will defeat Calamity Ganon, and then… Then you will come visit the Domain again, yes?”

The hope in Sidon’s voice made Link’s chest tighten. Sidon must be thinking the same things he was. He had to succeed, he knew he did. There was no other choice. But for Sidon, there was more to it than that. Link needed to succeed _and_ survive. It was a tall order, but the look Sidon was giving him was too much to refuse.

‘I will return.’ Link signed, and he almost believed it.

“I will hold you to that, then.” Sidon smirked, and Link huffed out a laugh at the playfulness of it all. His life, and the lives of everyone in Hyrule, was on the line. Sidon knew he had self-sacrificial tendencies; the scar on his chest only helped to prove that recklessness.

It was nice to be valued for more than his abilities. To know that someone cared for his safety. He would try to remember that there was someone waiting for him to return when he left to fight Ganon. He hoped it would make a difference, to know Sidon was waiting.

Link stretched, the peaceful moment coming to an end. Sidon shifted as well, expression turning conflicted again. Link got to his feet and slowly began to pack up, securing his bag and weapons for travel. Sidon made sure the fire was out and as Link finished tying together his equipment the Prince stretched out a hand in offer to help. Link smiled, handing over the bundle of spears and swords, which Sidon slung over his shoulder with ease. They left the training grounds, starting the short trek back to the Domain as a heavy silence fell over them.

Link’s hand grasped the straps across his chest tightly. He knew there was nothing to be said at this point, but the silence was weighing on him nonetheless. After a good ten minutes of walking Link was about to turn to his friend to say _something_ , anything to try to lessen the tension, but just as he was about to he heard a rustle in the trees to their left. Link automatically softened his footsteps, ears flicking to try to pick up on the sound again. There was a soft crunch on their right this time, and Link paused. Sidon took a defensive stance as Link’s hand reached back to the Master Sword slowly. The rustling was all around them, and it wasn’t some animal or the breeze. Link readied himself for an ambush.

Suddenly, a small Hylian woman stumbled from the trees, looking frightened and worse for wear. Her hair had twigs in it and she was holding one arm gingerly as if injured. Sidon loosened his stance in surprise but Link only tensed.

“Oh, thank Hylia, I’ve been trying to find someone out here for days.” the woman said, sounding close to tears. Sidon looked between her and Link, concerned and confused. The woman came closer and Link took a step back, half drawing his sword. The rustling around them had gone still, but Link knew better than to believe she was the only one here.

Link flicked his gaze quickly to Sidon and did a quick, practiced sign. ‘Trap.’

The woman’s face turned sour and with barely a seconds warning an arrow flew from the brush behind them. Link drew his sword, its brilliant glow cutting through the night as he deflected the shot, and the next moment he was lunging towards the woman. She quickly flipped out of the way, cackling, and landed at the treeline with a puff of red smoke. The Yiga stood tall and cocky before him, sneering, and on every side more stepped out. Link backed towards Sidon, both taking a defensive position to guard each other as the Yiga blocked their exits.

“What are they?” Sidon hissed, his eyes narrowed, amber all but gone in a sea of black. Link scowled, pulling out his shield and trying to assess. He couldn’t respond, not in such a dangerous situation. The second he took his eyes off the enemy they would have the upper hand. Thankfully, the Yiga had a flair for the dramatic, and answered for him.

“We are the Yiga, Calamity Ganon’s soldiers, and we will be taking the Champion now, if you don’t mind.” the woman replied, drawing two sickles from behind her back.

“I do mind, actually.” Sidon growled, and Link smirked. Good. If they got Sidon angry enough the two of them could take the dozen Yiga here easily. The conversation had almost bought Link enough time to come up with a strategy too, if they just had another minute…

At that moment a Yiga in Link’s peripheral vanished, and then five more did the same. He sucked in a breath, grimaced, and ran towards the woman with his sword raised.

Link sliced right through her, the blade cutting the apparition and sending black smoke swirling away. Quickly, he ducked and rolled as two others attempted to tackle him. Link swept out his leg and tripped one, but had to roll out of the way again as a third tried to strike him from behind. This was not good. Sidon didn’t seem to be having the same trouble, throwing one Yiga hard into the trunk of a tree where they slumped, unconscious. This was an ambush, but it seemed they hadn’t been planning for a Zora warrior joining the fray. Link only hoped they could end this before one of them got badly hurt.

After a few minutes of fighting only half the Yiga were gone, and Link had realized they weren’t up against average soldiers. He had a few shallow cuts across his arms and back, but nothing serious, and Sidon looked about the same. However, Sidon was noticeably tired and Link was out of breath, even with the enhancements from the Triforce. The Yiga seemed fine, easily springing around the two and retreating just before Link’s blade could finish them, much to his frustration.

Link managed to stab one through the gut, the soldier grunting in pain as he faded at the edges. Before Link could tear away he felt a sharp pain in his right side as the Yiga dug his sickle in, and as Link tore the Master Sword free another blade sunk into his left shoulder from behind. Link gasped and stabbed the sword backwards, catching the attacker in their chest. The hand putting pressure on the sickle disappeared, but the two weapons remained, and Link felt dizzy with pain as he leapt out of range of the remaining Yiga. The blades were curved and each movement tore more at his flesh. They had gone deep, deep enough that removing them would be foolish, but Link could rely on Mipha’s grace in a pinch and he didn’t have many options at the moment. He sucked in a breath and tore the first blade from his side, wincing as he took aim and threw it towards a Yiga circling Sidon. It caught their leg, and Sidon managed to swipe his spear across their chest to finish them off. Link quickly pulled the second blade from his shoulder, thankful that his sword arm remained mostly unscathed, and threw the blade into the dirt. His vision swam and he grit his teeth against the pain as he rejoined the fight.

There were only a few Yiga left, and Link let his training guide him as he and Sidon took down the remaining three. When the last Yiga disappeared in a puff of smoke Link nearly collapsed, the adrenaline and power coursing through his veins the only thing keeping him upright anymore. Thankfully it seemed the attack had been aimed mostly at him, Sidon only nursing a few scratches and bruises. The Prince looked around at the trees apprehensively and Link had the distinct feeling that something was still wrong, but he couldn’t focus closely enough to figure it out. Suddenly he heard it, a faint laugh coming from the trees around them. He tried to tense but his muscles wouldn’t listen, growing weaker by the second. Link blinked furiously, trying to focus, but an unnatural fatigue was settling into his body. He fell to one knee, breaths becoming shallow.

“Link, what’s wrong,” he heard Sidon’s voice at his side, concerned and somewhat fearful, but his head was full of cotton. There was a hand at his back and Link glanced around to see red figures materializing from the trees, more than before. A second wave.

“This really was too easy,” the same woman said, voice filled with mirth. “Too bad for the Champion that he’s made of flesh and blood. The sedative should kick in for you soon, too.”

“What have you done.” Link heard Sidon growl, felt his body shift to protect Link. There was laughter.

“We haven’t done anything yet.” she cackled, and Link slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Alright so I took some liberties but canon in LoZ is really loose anyway. The Triforce of Courage, according to the wiki, gives the user resistance against magic and may allow them to know how to use any weapon or instrument without prior experience. So I just ran with that! Since the Triforce isn't blatantly referenced in BotW I'm just having fun here with a what-if scenario and taking liberties.
> 
> Next chapter comes out on Sunday :) stay tuned!


	4. The Yiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up in the Yiga camp, but quickly finds this is no ordinary kidnapping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, and I'll post the next on Wednesday! (I might also be posting some new one-shots for Linked Universe and I'm developing a long BotW AU fic... there's concept art on my Insta @aiden.png if you're interested >v>). I've also added some new tags... ;)  
> Notes are at the end! Thanks for reading!

Link woke slowly. His head was foggy and his body heavy, and the first thing he felt was panic. His senses were dulled and he wasn’t sure where he was or if he was being watched, so he remained still and tried to take stock. His arms were bound behind his back to what felt like a wooden beam, the rough rope tied so tight he couldn’t feel his fingers. His legs were folded under him and stiff, his whole body sore as if he’d been run down by a Lynel. His memory was slowly coming back with the sharp pain in his shoulder and side. His tunic was stuck to his body where the blood had dried and he nearly groaned at the misfortune of Mipha’s Grace not kicking in. He reached deep within and found the Champion’s powers there, but alarmingly out of grasp. He was fully awake but still felt dull and heavy--the drug on the Yiga’s weapons must still be running through his veins.

There was shuffling and voices around him but the sound was muffled; he must be tied up inside somewhere. He couldn’t tell if there was anyone near enough to see he was awake, but after a while of nothing happening he decided to risk looking around. When Link opened his eyes he took in his surroundings carefully, wincing as the light caused his head to throb. He was tied to a tree stump and sitting on grass, a tent pitched around him. He was the only one inside the small room, which looked to be the Yiga’s meeting room; maps and various supplies pushed just out of reach around him. Through a gap in the door flap Link could see it was light outside, a few sparks sailing up in the distance to mark the fire the Yiga were likely speaking around. Link didn’t hear or see Sidon anywhere and dread gathered like a pit in his stomach. His friend had been relatively unharmed when he’d passed out, but the fact that he was tied up here and not in a healing pool at the Domain told him something must have happened to Sidon when he was out. He strained to access any of the powers held within him, but it was useless, the effort only making him dizzy and tired.

His weapons, slate, and bag were nowhere to be seen, likely locked up far away if the Yiga had any sense. There wasn’t a single weapon in the room, which was bad news for Link. His wounds throbbed in time with his racing heart, and Link noticed with a bit of panic that there was still wet blood against his side. Either he hadn’t been out long, or the wounds were dangerously deep, and Link’s body ached in a way that made him think the latter was more likely. The Yiga hadn’t made any attempt to patch him up, and if Mipha’s Grace was out of reach Link would need an elixir pretty soon if he wanted to get out of this alive. It was strange that his body hadn’t stopped the bleeding or begun to heal at all by now. If it really had been some time, the scrapes and minor cuts he could see across his exposed skin would be healing by now. Wherever he was, the weather was nice, and the grass meant they still had to be within the Central Hyrule area. The Yiga could teleport more than just themselves, but it took them some time to travel more than a couple meters. It had been early into the night when the ambush had happened...

Before Link could think on it any more he heard light footsteps approach, sending his heart hammering once again. He set his jaw and decided he’d get more out of this if he didn’t pretend to sleep, so when a tall Yiga stepped through the door he fixed them with his most withering stare. Their mask looked towards him for a moment, making his skin crawl, and a sickeningly familiar laugh came from behind it.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake.” the leader of the Yiga said, her voice full of mirth.

Link wished strongly that he could speak if only to curse at her, but with his hands behind his back all he could do was glare hard at her back as she turned away. She hummed to herself, picking up a scroll from the supplies by the door, and looked over it with satisfaction. When she turned back to him, Link saw the ocarina dangling from a string around her neck. She noticed his line of sight and laughed again, making the pit of dread in his chest grow.

“Yes, it was quite nice of you to do our dirty work for us. The Yiga had lost more than a few soldiers trying to break into the Spring of Wisdom before you came along.” she lifted the ocarina affectionately, and Link seethed. “Thankfully everything worked out in our favor, and all the pieces are in place.”

Link’s instincts screamed at him to run, but all he could do was continue to glare up at the woman and observe. She tilted her head and came closer, crouching before him.

“I know it’s such a Yiga thing to wax poetic about our brilliant plans to destroy the hero,” she said, running a finger across his jaw. “I’ll spare you the details this time. You’ll see soon enough.”

She pressed her finger into his cheek and he snapped his head to the side, catching her thumb in his teeth. He bit hard before her other hand cracked across his face and he was forced to let go. His jaw stung and he felt hot blood leak from his nose but he couldn’t help but grin at the way her hands shook as she backed off. He laughed silently as she stood with a huff, turning quickly away.

“Have your laugh, hero. It will be your last.” she hissed at him as she left, snapping the flaps closed behind her. Link huffed out a sigh as her commanding voice started up outside, readying her troops for whatever was awaiting Link next. As Link tried to calm his racing heart he realized she hadn’t mentioned Sidon. Maybe he had managed to escape, or they had taken Link and ran when they realized they couldn’t take Sidon down. Whatever fate awaited Link, he didn’t want the Prince involved. He only wished whatever this was would end soon so he could be on his way. The ground beneath him shook ever so slightly, as if to enforce just how little time he had. He didn’t have time to be captured, ambushed, or even time to enjoy himself with his closest friend. Hyrule needed him.

In one last effort to escape he yanked at the ropes binding his hands, but the wound in his shoulder burned and any movement caused tears to come to his eyes. Each tug at the ropes seemed to make them tighter, and Link had to focus on keeping his breathing even as the pain and panic tried to drown him. His senses were almost entirely back but he still couldn’t reach the Champion’s powers within. He flexed his legs and each part of himself that wouldn’t lead to further injury, preparing for an escape he knew he was too injured to achieve. The moment he found an opening he would try to flee, he had no other choice if he wanted to survive. He had no idea what the Yiga were planning, but his skin prickled and his instincts urged him to get far away and fast. He could regroup and come back for his things after his injuries healed; he was in no state to fight anything right now. His last conversation with Sidon came to mind, and he steeled himself for whatever came next. He’d made a promise to his friend that he would return, this was not a time for him to be reckless.

The voices outside became quiet and Link readied himself, heart hammering as the tent flap opened. The woman entered again, and two Yiga followed behind. One came to each side of Link, hands hovering a few inches from touching him. Link could see the apprehension in their stance and felt satisfaction as the woman frowned in annoyance.

“We don’t have all day.” she growled, and the next second Link felt a hard grasp on each of his wounds. He grit his teeth in pain and tried to stay as still as possible as the pain overwhelmed him. It was a fine strategy, the two Yiga undoing his bonds and applying enough pressure on his wounds that movement was impossible--Link already felt on the verge of passing out. They tied his wrists again and hoisted him to his feet roughly, making him hiss in pain and breaking his facade of disinterest. He caught the smug chuckle from the leader as he was dragged past, and Link spat bitterly in her direction. She scoffed, following behind as they left the tent.

Link blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and he took in his surroundings. The camp was definitely new, only a few tents and scattered supplies around. Just a hundred yards ahead stood the towering mass of Hyrule Castle, casting a purple glow as the light faded around them into sunset. The energy in the air almost stung with its intensity, and the Triforce on Link’s hand began to warm in response. A procession of about ten Yiga surrounded the tent, weapons drawn, and the leader stepped around him to lead the way. As Link was practically dragged out of the camp he looked around anxiously. There was one tent further from the rest where two Yiga stood guard, and Link’s heart sank.

“Your friend won’t be joining us, I’m afraid he’s a little tied down at the moment.” the leader laughed, and Link glared holes into the back of her head. Sidon was here, he had no idea what they’d done to him or what they planned, and Link felt a surge of strength within him. He jammed one foot down, smirking in satisfaction as he connected with something. The Yiga to his right hissed and loosened his grip on Link’s side, giving him just enough time to yank out of the hold and slam into the Yiga on his left. His wrists were still bound tightly behind his back but his legs were free, so Link pushed against the ground to try to get out of the other soldier’s grasp, straining towards the tent. It was a stupid plan from the start, and Link bit back a pained shout as the guard dug his fingers into his shoulder. In moments his escape plan had failed, bringing him to his knees in the grass of Hyrule Field surrounded by amused Yiga. He was hoisted to his feet once more, the procession continued as if nothing had happened, and the last of Link’s energy dissolved.

He could hardly think through the pain, let alone try to escape again. Why had he tried in the first place? There were over a dozen Yiga surrounding him, ones strong enough that he couldn’t take them down with his sword and in his best condition, with help from one of the strongest fighters he knew. And where had he been planning to go, with his arms bound and two gaping wounds? For a minute he had found the energy to fight back, because his best friend was here, and now he wouldn’t have another chance. He had no idea what they were planning with him, the ocarina, the scroll held by the Yiga leader… Until they crested a small hill and Link finally saw their destination; the Sacred Ground Ruins he’d been knighted on over a century ago. Link’s anxiety ate at him as he was dragged closer and closer to what seemed to be his final resting place; guilt and pain and fear all turning in his head.

They made it up the steps of the platform and Link was forced to his knees in the same place he’d willingly done so for Zelda a hundred years ago. The Yiga leader stood before him, her mask gone and a cruel grin on her face. He attempted to struggle out of the hold, his head dizzy, but the soldiers easily forced him back down. The woman laughed above him and Link grit his teeth as hot anger took over, searing through his veins.

“The time has come, my friends!” her voice called out, and a chorus of cheers sounded around them. She drew out the scroll and scanned over it, sun setting behind her. “Today, our Master, Lord Ganon, will finally have the Triforce in his grasp.”

The anger left him in an instant and cold dread welled up in its place.

The woman turned, watching the last rays of the sun dip beyond the horizon. The field plunged into a dull purple light, and she turned back excitedly. She sucked in a breath, and the Yiga at his sides held Link down firmly.

The woman began to speak in a tongue Link could only describe as demonic. Her voice took on a dark and haunting quality, the words folding into one another in lisping, lilting phrases. The air around them began to crackle, darkness seeping from the stones beneath her feet, and Link tried to strain away. For a moment she paused, and Link noticed with mounting horror that her eyes were as black as malice. She drew a rune in the air with her finger, and it seared brightly into life between them. Link’s skin prickled, his breathing came in sharp gasps, and she pushed forward. The rune flew through the air and seared into his skin, ice cold as it took root before fading from view. He shivered hard, body shaking as the malice forced its way inside of him, burrowing towards the peaceful space where his soul laid. He grit his teeth as the cold emanated from his chest, making his breath fog in the air, and the leader hummed in satisfaction.

“It seems the poison from these scrolls was successful. We couldn’t have any of your magic interfering or the curse wouldn’t take hold. Even if you manage to survive to the end, it will only be a matter of time before you die.” she cackled, and Link felt fear crash over him. “With this final verse I will seal the curse. The Triforce of Courage will be sapped from your spirit, and we will celebrate as we watch you slowly die, _hero_.”

The leader began speaking again, the demonic words setting his teeth on edge and causing the cold inside to reach deeper. Link wished this was all a bad dream, that he would wake up at the end in the Seabed Inn, ready to take on Calamity Ganon. He’d done everything he could and had still failed, and the weight of this realization bore down on him. Link wouldn’t be saving Hyrule, he wouldn’t be returning to Sidon’s waiting arms, there would be no peaceful life for him waiting on the other side. Link thrashed against the hands holding him as hard as he could, through the pain, ignoring the burning of the rune as the leader continued reading. Sidon was still imprisoned, there was no telling what torture they’d put him through if Link couldn’t escape. His friend needed him, Hyrule needed him, this was--

In an instant, all of Link’s strength disappeared. His vision went dark, his limbs became too heavy to budge, and the hammering of his heart stopped. The speaking had ceased above him, and all was silent as Link tried desperately to get his lungs to work. He couldn’t breathe, and his body felt numb. Above him the Yiga looked up as the moon rose, deep red and ominous in the starless sky.

“The blood moon rises once more,” a voice spoke, and Link wondered if those would be the last words he ever heard.

Behind him he heard a familiar shout, and the Yiga holding him let go in alarm. Link doubled over as he struggled to get air, his lungs frozen in his chest as the cold grew more intense. He saw the leader shift over him, her dark eyes flickering away, and suddenly a tether seemed to break. Link’s heart skipped back to life and he sucked in a desperate breath, coughing as the woman’s feet moved out of sight. His head spun from the lack of oxygen, adrenaline coursing through him and fighting against the exhaustion that tried to pull him under. He could hear fighting, and Link peered around with blurry vision as he caught his breath. Sidon was swinging one of Link’s large swords in wild arcs, slicing any Yiga in his way. Even the leader was there on the sidelines, but when Sidon caught sight of her he rushed forward with a roar that even set Link on edge. It was the most frightened Link had seen her, and right before Sidon reached her she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. All around, the Yiga soldiers looked to one another before they too retreated, and Sidon stood in a suddenly empty field, looking winded and relieved. Link shakily got to his feet, making the ropes at his wrists tug uncomfortably, and Sidon’s gaze snapped to him in an instant.

“Link!” Sidon shouted, grabbing a bag from the field and bounding over in quick strides. He carefully cut Link free, the Hylian offering a pained smile in thanks as he rubbed his wrists.

Sidon was banged up but very much alive, and Link couldn’t help but feel relief even as his legs threatened to give out beneath him. Sidon put a strong arm around him, and Link felt just how badly he was shaking in comparison to the firm grasp as he leaned into it. Sidon set down the bag, and Link looked to him gratefully as he saw the Master Sword and his shield strapped along it.

“My friend, I’m so sorry I didn’t come sooner, the guards were stronger than I had anticipated and-- oh dear, you’re terribly cold.” Sidon fussed, hands flitting over him with concern but hovering as if afraid if he touched him Link would break. Link tried not to think about how bad he must look if Sidon was acting this way, the Zora’s usual confidence was gone behind worried amber eyes.

‘It’s not as bad as it looks,’ Link’s hands stuttered, and Sidon didn’t look at all convinced. ‘You really saved me there, I can’t thank you enough.’ Link tried to continue but his hands shook and his chest ached as the cold continued to spread. He felt dizziness spill over him and Sidon’s arm kept him upright as his legs gave out.

“Link, what happened here…” Sidon’s voice shook and Link felt guilt eat at him.

‘Some kind of ritual,’ Link’s signing was sloppy and he sighed tiredly as Sidon carefully lowered him to the ground. ‘It’s meant to take the Triforce from me…’

The heat of the Triforce on his hand was lessening, and Link pulled off his glove to see a sliver of it was missing, another fading rapidly. ‘They used a poison, I can’t heal.’ Sidon nodded, eye’s flitting over his injuries and the fading mark nervously.

“We must get to safety. Will the potions in your bag help?” Sidon asked, voice taking on a hopeful tone despite the clear anxiety on his face. Link carefully felt over the gash in his side, how it still oozed blood. Slowly, he shook his head.

‘They said the poison blocked magic.’ Link explained, and Sidon’s face fell. Neither mentioned it, but the silence that hung heavy between them was clear; if Link couldn’t heal, he wouldn’t survive for much longer. Blood dripped sluggishly to the stone beneath him and he shuddered as the cold reached further.

Link searched within once again, but it was the same; the Champion’s powers were just out of reach. Sidon looked distressed, but as Link looked around his eyes caught sight of something glittering in the moonlight. Sidon followed his gaze and they both stared in surprise at the ocarina and scroll, abandoned by the leader when she’d fled. Sidon quickly retrieved them, watching carefully as Link looped the ocarina around his neck and looked over the scroll.

‘This is the ritual,’ Link signed as he scanned the unfamiliar writing on the scroll. There were scrawled maps with labels underneath, and the text of the ritual took up the center of the page. The ocarina was there at the bottom, with a small bit of Hylian scrawl: ‘Temple of Time?’ The maps were familiar, Link recognized the location of the Spring of Wisdom and Spring of Power, and there were checks in the same hand next to both. He wasn’t sure where they’d gotten the rital from, but if they’d made it into the Temple of Power… What Link did know was he didn’t have enough time to reach a healer and someone who could help him decipher this text. The Triforce was being leeched to Ganon with every second, as well as his life, and if all three pieces of the Triforce were in his hands then Link didn’t have time--

Time.

Link looked at the page. He knew where the Temple of Time was, but he’d explored it thoroughly. It was only ruins now. The passage he’d read on the Triforce said something about a ritual at the temple. The ocarina… The Yiga had mentioned its importance, but hadn’t used it in the ritual. His memories around the instrument were still cloudy, but he realized there was someone familiar within them. Link turned to Sidon urgently, his determination startling a smile out of the Zora.

‘I don’t remember much about this,’ Link held the ocarina carefully in his hand. ‘But I know who does, and we need to go now if we’re going to make it.’

Concern, apprehension, and determination flashed through Sidon’s amber eyes. He nodded firmly, giving Link the most confident smile he could muster.

“We will make it, you can count on me. You are my dearest friend, Link…” there was a softness in Sidon’s eyes, but before Link could read too much into it Sidon was speaking again. “Where are we heading?”

‘Korok Forest.’ Link signed, and carefully got to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> I'm really meshing together a lot of lore and elements from other games here. There was a ritual spoken of in previous games that would allow the sacrifice of the Hero to resurrect Ganon, so I figured it would make sense for a similar ritual to exist for the Triforce!


	5. The Korok Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon head to the Korok Forest as the curse takes hold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) Notes at the end.

Sidon filled Link in about the last day as they began the slow trek to the Lost Woods, his voice soothing some of the buzzing anxiety beneath Link’s skin. Sidon had been severely underestimated by the Yiga, and Link nearly laughed as his friend explained in a befuddled tone.

“They really hadn’t been prepared for a Zora, I don’t think. Whatever that poison was, I didn’t feel much from it. However, they managed to separate us and take you away, and I couldn’t just leave you. They seemed willing enough to kidnap me as well--I’m not sure they realized who I was--so I pretended the sedative was working and let them.” Sidon went on, concerned eyes softening at the amused look on Link’s face. “They tied me up in their supply tent for some reason, which made it pretty simple for me to escape with our gear… I just hadn’t expected those guards to be much trouble. I heard some of the plans they were speaking of, but I had no idea of the magnitude. I would have tried to escape much sooner, or--”

Link waved Sidon off urgently, frowning deeply. The Zora sighed, face still drawn with regret even as Link insisted against it. There was no use feeling remorse or regret now, as the cold spread through his chest and ate away at the Triforce on his hand. Sidon turned away and Link crossed his arms, trying not to shiver as the inner cold and chilled wind bit through his tunic.

It was dark, the blood moon near full height overhead, and Sidon peered around the field warily. Link took out the slate to keep busy, flipping through the map. If they kept this pace they’d make it to The Lost Woods in a couple hours, and from there he could guide Sidon to Korok Forest in under an hour if the conditions were right. If only he wasn’t so beat up. He’d downed one of his hearty elixirs and it had dulled the pain and slowed the bleeding a little, but the effects weren’t nearly enough to help. Link knew the moment the last of the Triforce ebbed away, his body would shut down again. He tried not to think about how close he’d come to death on that platform, what would have happened if Sidon had arrived just a minute later...

The Zora kept shooting him worried glances and he knew it was only a matter of time before Sidon started worrying over him again. Link was nothing if not stubborn, even as his pace slowed. He wasn’t going to let Sidon pick him up in those big, strong arms and carry him, no way. Link had already worn Sidon down on allowing him to carry his own weapons, and despite his weariness, the Master Sword and shield on his back were comforting. Link put away his slate and promptly stumbled over a bit of grass. He wasn’t even in danger of falling, but Sidon scooped him out of the air and settled Link in the crook of his arm as if he’d been waiting for the chance. Link felt his heart pound and frowned up at the Prince, but the firmness in Sidon’s amber gaze was enough to wear down the last of his protests. Link simply crossed his arms and leaned against Sidon’s broad chest, feeling the vibrations resonate through it as the Prince laughed.

“I will put you down if you really want me to, but my friend, you look so tired…” Sidon sighed, and Link couldn’t argue, he was exhausted. “Please rest, if you can.”

Link nodded slowly, resigned. He couldn’t pass out before making it to the Woods or they’d never reach the Great Deku Tree. He let his head rest against Sidon’s chest and allowed his mind to wander.

Link woke some time later to a familiar feeling of disorientation. He slowly opened his eyes, his whole body aching and heavy. At some point Sidon had moved him onto his back, his arms wrapped loosely around Sidon’s neck. As he looked around Link saw the reason he’d awoke; they were surrounded by a heavy fog on the outskirts of the Lost Woods. Sidon was looking around in surprise, slightly tense, and Link felt fondness as he recalled the confusion he’d felt the first time he’d entered the woods. Link tapped a hand against Sidon’s chest and the Prince instantly perked up, turning his head slightly towards him.

“Link, you’re awake! I’m sorry for not waking you sooner, you were sleeping so soundly…” Sidon trailed off apologetically, and Link smiled as the Prince gently set him down. His legs were weak, but the sleep had saved what little strength he had left, and Link gave Sidon a thumbs up as he centered himself. The Prince looked relieved, backing off slightly to give Link some space to shake out his stiff limbs. They would need to traverse the woods on foot, something Link hadn’t done in months, but if they were careful not to stray from the path it wouldn’t be difficult. The woods had deposited them at the entrance, likely after Sidon had walked straight ahead into the mist without a clue. As it was, the Prince looked both confused and curious, the mist swirling around them as Link walked towards the lights just ahead. Sidon followed carefully, peering around, and Link picked up a waiting torch with no small relief.

“What is this place?” Sidon asked, and Link watched as he fidgeted in the clearing. He suddenly remembered the Zora were known for their good sight, and realized it must be unnerving for him not being able to see just five feet ahead. Link offered his most reassuring smile, and Sidon seemed to ease slightly.

‘It’s a sort of protection magic. The Master Sword once rested here.’ Link felt the magic of the blade pulse against his back comfortingly in recognition. ‘We have to follow the path carefully, or we’ll end up back here every time. Stay close.’

Sidon gave him a thumbs up and Link lit the torch, gazing up at the embers as the breeze shifted. It was slow and awkward, but the two made their way carefully through the mists. The way his chest ached made Link worry, and Sidon’s concerned looks weren’t helping him control his anxiety. Holding the torch with his right hand gave him a perfect view of the still exposed Triforce marking, which was now faded halfway. He felt like half his usual strength too, his feet dragging and head full of cotton. It reminded him of the time he’d gotten sick after defeating Vah Ruta; the way the fever had made him tired and achy. Except now he didn’t have the luxury to rest in bed and recover; every second brought him closer to a death he could feel looming just ahead…

It had been about half an hour and Link felt as if he’d climbed a mountain with the way his legs burned. He hadn’t taken the long route in so long that he couldn’t even tell if they were close, and fog still thick and the path obscured ahead. Sidon had gotten more comfortable with the mist once he realized there were no enemies in their vicinity, but now his gaze rested firmly on Link’s back which was hardly better. Nothing had moved beyond the fog at all, not even animals, and Link tried not to let the stillness get to him. It was eerie, but the Lost Woods were always eerie, so he kept his eyes forward as they continued on. It was because he wasn’t expecting it that Link almost dropped the torch when something appeared in the fog ahead of them. Sidon stopped as Link came to a halt, trying to calm his racing heart as the tiny Korok revealed itself. He would have laughed at himself for how scared the small forest spirit had made him, but just as Link went to wave in greeting the Korok caught sight of Sidon and promptly ran off with a scream. He should’ve expected that too, honestly. Link turned to Sidon sheepishly to apologize and found the Zora looking around very confused.

“Did you hear that sound?” Sidon asked, fixing Link with a conflicted look.

‘Yeah, we accidentally scared off a Korok. They’re a bit jumpy.’ Link signed as best he could with one hand, and Sidon frowned.

“A Korok? I’m not sure I know what that is.” Sidon said. “Did you see one?”

‘Yes, just ahead…’ Link frowned. Sidon should have seen the Korok, the Zora had much better eyesight. Hestu had said it was rare that anyone could see them, but Link had met other Hylians who could… Link shrugged. If Sidon couldn’t see the Koroks it would certainly make things weird, but they’d manage. ‘We’re close, let’s keep going.’

Sidon nodded, confusion shifting to curiosity, and the two set off again. Link’s chest ached as the cold spread to his arms, and the ground beneath them trembled slightly. They were running out of time. Thankfully Link had been right, and after just a few more minutes of walking the fog cleared before the entrance to Korok Forest. Link sighed, finally letting his arm drop and setting down the torch.

‘We’ve made it.’ Link signed, and the two shared a relieved look as they walked down the narrow path and towards the clearing. Light broke through the trees overhead and Link checked the slate. It was nearing six in the morning, and Link could see the fading Triforce with only a third left to it. As they made their way closer Link spotted more Koroks lining the path, and Sidon made a noise of surprise behind him. The Prince’s eyes were trained on the small beings, and Link smiled at the amazement there.

‘Those are Koroks.’ Link motioned, and Sidon grinned. They got a few steps closer before the three noticed them. It was clear the moment their gaze drifted from Link to Sidon, as one of them made a small noise of fear and all three began to shake.

“They disappeared…” Sidon sounded surprised, and Link looked from the three Koroks to the Zora curiously. So it wasn’t that Korok’s were invisible after all, just able to camouflage? Link approached one of the small creatures and smiled reassuringly with a wave. The Korok slowly relaxed, straightening up and tilting its head curiously. Sidon walked up to them and Link watched as the two looked at each other cautiously, before the Korok cheered.

“The Champion has brought a friend!” the Korok waved its tiny arms, and the others perked up, coming closer.

‘We’re on our way to the Great Deku Tree.’ Link explained, and the Koroks cheered again, taking off down the path.

Link shook his head, then winced as his side flared in pain. Sidon frowned in concern, kneeling to get a better look. Link felt the wound at his side carefully and his hand came away smeared with blood. Link grimaced, ignoring Sidon’s alarmed noise and worried eyes.

‘We’re nearly there.’ Link reminded, and Sidon nodded slowly, straightening back up with much restraint. They continued down the path, Sidon staying close to Link’s side as he limped forward, and he grasped the ocarina firmly. His memories of the ocarina were vague and fragile, they felt older than he could comprehend, but the Great Deku Tree was there. This was his only hope, and Link dreaded the consequences of being wrong.

They rounded a corner and before them was the clearing, the Great Deku Tree stretching overhead and light glittering down over the pedestal the Master Sword had rested in just months ago. It hummed at Link’s back and he let out a slow breath. Around them Koroks chittered nervously, surrounding the clearing in anticipation. In a grim reflection of the anticipation the spirits had when Link had retrieved his sword, they now gazed on in apprehension. Link turned to Sidon, motioning for him to wait as the Koroks surrounded the Zora curiously. The Zora hesitated to let him go, biting his lip, but eventually sighed and nodded as Link stepped away. He made the final few steps onto the platform, falling to one knee as he knelt before the Great Deku Tree, feeling the ancient spirit’s eyes scrutinizing him.

“This is not how I was hoping to see you the next time you came, hero.” the Deku Tree admonished, and Link felt the familiarity of the statement deeper than ever before. When he looked up, the Deku Tree hummed in surprise. The Koroks stilled, and Link watched as the Forest Guardian appraised him silently.

“This is unexpected.” the Great Deku Tree said, and there was a hint of mischief to his voice before he spoke again, in a language so old Link nearly missed what was said. “I see the Hero of Time has returned to us at last.”

The Koroks began to whisper excitedly around them, but the atmosphere was still tense as Link looked up at the spirit with confusion. The leaves overhead rustled as the Deku Tree peered down at him.

“The instrument around your neck is the Ocarina of Time.” the Deku Tree began, and Link’s hand held the ocarina against his chest protectively. “Long ago, the Hero of Time saved Hyrule using that very ocarina, and planted me here. I see his spirit in you now, which can only mean the Triforce has been released once more. The ocarina has been given to you for a reason,” the Deku Tree paused. “Do you know why you have come here?”

Link stilled. His hands hesitated in front of him as he struggled to respond, grasping for the words to explain. ‘I remember the ocarina, from before. You were there.’ Link motioned, feeling somewhat foolish at the flimsy explanation, but the Great Deku Tree nodded.

“The Triforce has guided you to the location of the Temple of Time, so you can complete your duty to Hyrule.” he said, and Link’s eyes widened in shock. “I was tasked with protecting it long ago, so Ganon could not take hold of the Sacred Realm like he did millennia ago. The ancient forces of this world knew when the balance was about to tilt, and have given you the tools you need to right it. You are running out of time here, but in the past you will have plenty.”

Link’s mind reeled, the guilt and fear that had hung over him the last day vanishing as the words sunk in. He looked back at Sidon, who was watching him with a confused but determined gaze. Their eyes met, and even though Link knew Sidon couldn’t understand the conversation, his friend was just as encouraging as ever. Sidon gave him a tentative thumbs up and Link smiled, nodding in return. He looked back at the Great Deku Tree with fire in his eyes and the ground rumbled as he laughed.

“I admire your determination, hero, but be warned. This will be your only chance.” the Great Deku Tree’s voice was firm, and Link nodded resolutely. His body ached, his shoulder and side burned, the curse was nearing his heart with icy fingers, and the Triforce was just a sliver--if he didn’t take this chance he would be dead in hours anyway. Link was a fighter, he’d made it this far, and even if there was fear and uncertainty within him he felt some courage well up as he held his head high. Link stood shakily, a few drops of blood staining the platform below him, and the earth began to move beneath him. He stepped back to Sidon’s side, watching as the platform split and parted to reveal stairs leading down into darkness. He turned to his friend, staring into bright amber eyes. They shared a moment of silence, Sidon shuffling from foot to foot, neither knowing what to say as the forest stilled around them.

‘I will return.’ Link finally signed, and Sidon nodded, eyes filled with worry and determination and…

“I have the utmost faith in you, Link.” Sidon’s voice was encouraging and compassionate, despite the small tremble within it. He placed a hand on Link’s uninjured shoulder, soft and comforting, and held his gaze with unwavering belief. “You will succeed, I am sure of it.” Sidon’s smile was wide and sure and Link could feel tears gather in his eyes. There was something more to the words, an unspoken weight hanging in the air between them. Sidon’s amber eyes held Link’s blue ones, a reminder of the promise that night under the stars passing between them. Link had sworn to Sidon he wouldn’t sacrifice himself, that he would return to the Domain again, safe. Link blinked the tears away and offered a small smile, stepping away.

‘I won’t let you down.’ Link signed as he gathered his courage. He wouldn’t say goodbye, not with Sidon looking at him with so much certainty. His chest ached with more than just the cold, and Link resisted the urge to do anything final. He would return, he promised, and as he slowly made his way into the darkness of the Temple of Time, Link drew on the courage he is known for to push him on.

His slow footsteps echoed in the dark, cold tunnel as Link descended into the Temple. He drew the Master Sword, cautiously stepping over the damp stones. The path was dark enough that Link struggled to see, but after minutes of careful descent he finally reached flat ground. In the distance was a soft light, and with each step Link felt like he was walking into an ancient memory, nerves buzzing under his skin. He blinked, stepping into a large chamber lit from above with ancient Sheikah tech. The room was white stone with a black checkered pattern as it’s floor. A platform with the Triforce in black was ahead of him, and beyond it was a pedestal with three glittering stones embedded in it. Link knew this place, it looked remarkably similar to the Temple of Time from his past, and the Master Sword glowed in his hands as if preparing itself for what was to come next.

Link took a deep breath, looking around from the room’s edge. He felt distinctly as if he were trespassing in a sacred place he was not meant to be in, the hairs on his arms raising unsettlingly. The sword hummed, and Link reached up to grasp the ocarina, closing his eyes. He reached back, searching through what he could remember from the Hero of Time. There was a ritual, he knew, and as the sword hummed a lilting melody came to him. Link took a deep breath to steady himself and walked towards the platform, stepping to the center where a slit was carved. The sword glowed brightly as Link lined it up, incredibly nervous to be returning the Master Sword. He sucked in a breath and slowly lowered the sword until just a small part of the blade and hilt remained above the floor, and something seemed to click into place within the Temple. Link slowly let go, hands not wanting to leave, but the sword continued to glow even as he took a step back. Link quickly fumbled for the ocarina, bringing it to his lips with shaking hands. He felt dizzy and tired, eyes catching sight of the tiny sliver that remained of the Triforce mark, and he knew what he had to do. If he wanted to defeat Calamity Ganon, to bring peace to Hyrule, to return to the Domain when all this was over to see Sidon again… He would have to go back and stop things before they got out of hand, whatever it took. Link began to play the ocarina, as if he’d always known how, and the soft melody filled the room as if the Temple itself were playing along. Each note left him feeling dizzier, the sword glowed brighter, and after a few notes his vision seemed to white out. A power was flowing through the Temple, the ritual reaching completion, and as Link played the final note the world around him plummeted into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> As far as Korok lore goes there's not much. The wiki says they're shy and like to stay hidden, but Link interacts with and sees them whereas most Hylians don't (but we know a few do because of the Rumor Mill books). I thought a way to explain it rather than "only the pure of heart can see" or "only Link can see" (since neither is clearly true) would be to give them the ability to camouflage :D  
> Also I suppose I forgot to mention a few chapters ago when it was first indicated, but since the Triforce allows the user innate knowledge of weapons and instruments, why not also language? There are a few games where Link speaks many different languages (and gathers this knowledge from some... weird places) so I thought it could be fun to add that!  
> The Temple of Time is part of the ruins near the Shrine of Resurrection in BotW and is obviously no longer functional soooo. Why not put the Great Deku Tree in charge of the only gate to the sacred realm? The ritual Link performs is from OoT, and will take him back in time! When to, you ask? You'll have to stay tuned to find out ;D


	6. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link travels back in time, but will he fix his past mistakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! Also, welcome to new readers! No notes for this chapter, please enjoy and let me know what you think!! Next update on Wednesday :)

Link woke with a screaming headache, staring up at an unnaturally lit ceiling and feeling dazed. He moved his hands over himself, feeling the slate, his gear, his tunic whole and strong beneath his fingers. Link sat up in surprise, his body restored and energy coursing through him as if nothing had happened. He pulled off his glove and there, perfect and glowing, was the Triforce of Courage. The Temple of Time was just the same around him, Master Sword standing proud to his side. The ocarina hung around his neck, and his shield rested against his back… Link pulled out his slate hastily and blinked in surprise. He was several days in the past, the time mid-afternoon. Moments after he had entered the shrine at the Spring of Wisdom.

Link quickly got to his feet, thoughts kicking into the whirlwind he was used to. He would only have one chance to make things right, and he didn’t have much time. He turned to the sword, heart pounding as he prayed to Hylia he’d be able to retrieve it. His hands locked around the hilt and with ease the Master Sword slid from the stone, light and sure in his hands, and Link let out a relieved sigh. He sheathed the sword and took one last look around, hope rushing to fill the pit his anxiety, guilt, and fear had left in his stomach. Link felt a smile spread across his face as he realized how much time he had now, that he wasn’t on the brink of death, that he would see Sidon again-- He shook his head with a laugh before sprinting from the chamber. The journey that had taken half an hour before now flew by in minutes as Link ran, taking the stairs two at a time. The light ahead grew brighter and brighter until he hopped out of the passage and into the heart of Korok Forest, under a very surprised looking Great Deku Tree. Link was smiling wide, heart racing as he caught his breath. The Koroks were watching curiously and Link walked towards the Deku Tree with confident strides, mind buzzing as he calculated how much time he’d have, what he’d have to do next, where he would go first. The Deku Tree hummed thoughtfully, mirroring his past reaction, but with more curiosity and pride than before.

“I expect you have much to do, and in a short amount of time…” the Deku Tree said, and Link nodded in affirmation. The leaves above him swayed and the Koroks buzzed with excitement, and Link felt more sure than he had since awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection. “Then I wish you luck, hero. Just remember, time is a fragile thing. Be careful who sees you, and be deliberate with your actions. One wrong step could cause the timelines to collide, and there will be no way back.”

Link nodded once more, feeling the words sink in but for once feeling confident rather than anxious. He waved goodbye once as he turned to jog towards the nearest shrine, mulling over his next moves. Several Koroks followed after, cheering him on as he palmed the activator and dissolved into darkness, the weightlessness a distant annoyance as he buzzed with energy. The world flooded back as he arrived in Hateno Village, the warm sunlight on his skin amazing after the stress and rush of the last few days. Link crossed the bridge to his modest home with quick strides, enjoying the weather but aware of how little time he truly had. He needed to restock his supplies and head to the Domain, but not before the Link and Sidon of the past did. He didn’t plan on meddling with the past more than necessary, so he would have to be careful and remain hidden as he travelled into Zora territory. The Great Deku Tree’s words echoed in his head as he rummaged through his drawers, grabbing extra clothes, food, weapons he may need. For once, he knew almost exactly what to expect, as long as he didn’t screw anything up. As much as he wanted to run right into the Yiga hideout and destroy each one of them, he knew failure would be final, so he would have to observe and plan carefully. He wasn’t the best at strategy, and his mind flickered to Sidon, wishing the Zora’s expert planning could help him now. No, he couldn’t get anyone else involved, no matter how much Sidon’s comforting presence would help.

Link opened up his slate, navigating through the map and pinning the Sacred Ground Ruins and Yiga camp. There were a few shrines nearby, but most were too far from the site or not hidden enough… Going in alone, while usually Link’s preferred method, would likely be unwise in this situation. He’d seen how prepared these Yiga were firsthand, and despite the advantage of surprise he doubted that alone would allow him the upperhand in this fight. Involving anyone else was risky though; he didn’t know the consequences of revealing himself to anyone from the past. This would be tricky. And the issue of what to do with this time was also apparent. If Link managed to interrupt the ritual as Sidon had initially planned, and if he could scatter the Yiga forces at least for a time, that would prevent past Link from permanent harm and hopefully give him enough time to recover. If he could prevent his past self from getting injured in the first place, that would be ideal. He still didn’t know what poison had been used or how long it lasted, but it was worth a shot. Link tied his bag tightly and secured his equipment, decided. He hefted the bag over his shoulder and set out for the shrine.

The sun was about to set overhead, bathing Hateno in a warm, golden light. Children played in the paths below and smoke rose from chimneys. It was peaceful, and Link felt content. When he’d first come to Hateno he’d been unnerved by how calm it was, unable to trust it, always on guard for an attack. He never thought he’d have bought a house here and fixed it up, but the village had grown on him, and his nerves had settled over time. The Domain, Hateno, and Kakariko eventually made him feel safe, and having someplace he could take a needed break was welcome relief. Link stepped onto the shrine platform, a soft smile on his face as he took one last look around. He likely wouldn’t return until after Ganon’s defeat, but he knew the town would remain as it was, peaceful and content and waiting for his return. Link palmed the activator and dissolved, on his way to Wahgo Katta Shrine on the outskirts of Hyrule Field. If he was going to prevent his own demise, he would have to start at the source, and be very stealthy about it. When he arrived, the sky overhead was darkening, and Link changed from his bright tunic into the Sheikah set as the crickets chirped around him.

Link stashed the bulk of his gear in the shrine, confident in its safety for the hours he would be gone. He took the Master Sword, his shield, some elixirs, and a few pieces of flint to keep his gear light and quiet. As Link took off across Hyrule Field and the darkness deepened, the Yiga camp became clear on its hill. They had lit a fire, and with how few people travelled in this area Link figured they didn’t expect to be noticed. It was easy to sneak towards the camp, and Link situated himself behind a boulder to observe.

From this distance he could see about half the camp, but he could hear quite well. There were several Yiga by the fire, their voices carrying easily in the silence of the field. Very few creatures dared come this far, too many active guardians and enemies roaming about for even crickets to make a sound. Link’s ears easily picked up on the casual conversation by the fire, and he could also faintly hear another in the nearest tent, one he recognized as being the leader’s. Link slowly inched up the hill behind it to listen closer, eyes darting around to make sure he wasn’t within view.

“You’ve returned empty handed, then.” Link instantly recognized the voice of the leader, his chest burning with anger. She sounded annoyed, and the other occupant sucked in a nervous breath.

“Yes, well, you see--” the male voice began, before the leader cut him off.

“Somehow, we were able to enter the Spring of Power and release the Triforce, and yet you are still unable to solve a simple puzzle to gain entry to the shrine that holds the Ocarina of Time?” her voice trembled with rage, and the man squeaked in panic.

“The Champion was there!” he shouted, and the conversation came to a halt. Link breathed quietly, mind racing as everything clicked into place. The Yiga had been the ones to release the Triforce, not him, and his relief was profound.

“So you’re telling me the Champion has the ocarina, the one thing that could screw up our whole plan? And you let him walk away with it?” the leader’s voice was shrill and Link nearly laughed at her reaction. They had known about the ocarina and what Link could do with it, and yet she had still left it behind in her haste to flee from Sidon’s wrath. She had probably assumed Link wouldn’t know how to use it, or wouldn’t find the Temple of Time, or would simply be too far gone to reach it before the curse finished him off. If it hadn’t been for Sidon, she would have been right.

“Now I must make a new plan, all because of your failure…” she paused, and Link could hear rustling. “Tell the others. Tomorrow we leave for the Domain and wait for an opening. We should have enough of the poison in our supplies for about ten blades, but we will need to take the Champion alive for the ritual to succeed. Go, now.”

Link quickly slid down the hill as the man left the tent, shouting to his fellow soldiers. Link crouched, listening to the faint conversation. The supplies were in another tent, far from the others. Link could probably get inside and destroy the poison, but if it was guarded then it would be difficult. Link slowly made his way towards the tent and sure enough there were two guards stationed outside, slumped tiredly but surely alert enough to hear someone rummaging inside. He’d left his bow and quiver behind, and using the slate’s functions would be a clear giveaway of his location and identity. The field was large and empty, and he’d need to retreat quickly if he didn’t want to risk being caught. Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a piece of flint with a smirk, a plan forming.

It was in the dead of night when Link snuck back towards the supply tent. The Yiga base was silent, the fire had died hours ago and every tent was dark. The two guards were sitting, heads lowered, and Link hadn’t seen them move in an hour. He blinked the tiredness from his eyes and kept his steps light as he drew closer to the back of the tent. With one last look around he ducked his head under the cloth and peered around. There were crates, piles of firewood, and several chests packed tightly inside, and Link wondered how cramped in must have been in here for a Zora of Sidon’s size. Link carefully crawled inside, going as slowly as possible and keeping alert for any noise outside. He crouched before the nearest chest and unlatched it as quietly as possible, then lifted the heavy lid to inspect the contents. It was standard Yiga loot; some rupees, Mighty Bananas, extra bows and sickles. Link shut the lid and moved to the next chest, to find it filled with numerous scrolls. His curiosity overwhelmed him, and Link carefully unfurled one of the documents, squinting at the tiny scrawl. It was a set of instructions and a map, and Link recognized the handwriting as the same from the ritual scroll. Link opened another scroll and saw the same handwriting, this one with details on the ocarina and its location, but with the bulk of the text in the strange, runic alphabet he couldn’t read. He debated for a moment whether these documents were more valuable intact, and how many he could realistically carry. He couldn’t leave them here, he shuddered to think what the Yiga could plan with information like this. There must be someone who could translate them further, but he didn’t have time to find out now. Link left the chest open and moved to the final one, this one so close to the guards he could see their silhouettes against the fabric.

Link kept his breathing even and gently opened the final chest. It was filled with elixirs, a few more scrolls, and an assortment of gems. Some of the vials he recognized as strength, hearty, and stamina boosting elixirs, but most of them were dark and writhing concoctions that had Link’s skin prickling in recognition. Link picked one up and the static buzz of magic through the glass nearly made him drop it in surprise, the purple liquid moving thickly inside. Whatever it was it made his skin crawl even with the glass barrier, and Link hastily set it down. He opened one of the few scrolls and found what appeared to be a recipe for the elixir, runes that likely described its use, and among the scrolls was the very ritual the Yiga had used on him. Link grimaced, looking around the tent. The chests appeared sturdy enough to be fireproof, and if the Yiga didn’t move their camp in the next few days Link could always come back with reinforcements and retrieve the scrolls of value…

Decided, Link took one of the strange elixirs and the few scrolls from within the chest, then carefully drew the Master Sword and retrieved a piece of flint from his pouch. Excitement thrilled through him and he tried to quash it. He couldn’t afford to get reckless in the middle of a camp of Yiga that wanted him dead, no matter how much he enjoyed burning things. As quietly as he could, Link struck the flint across the blade, sparks flying in the darkness. The inner lining of the chest caught fire after a few moments, and Link quickly made his way to the other chests, closing their lids tightly and setting fire to the crates in the center. He ducked out the back and managed to catch the tent fabric on fire before the flint crumbled in his hand. Link sheathed the sword and began to run as quickly as he could without making himself known. He made it halfway across the field, smoke rising in the air above the camp, before he heard any noise to indicate the Yiga had discovered the fire. Link laughed quietly to himself as he ran up to the shrine, panting and relieved. Hopefully that would put a wrench in the Yiga’s plans enough to prevent the ritual, but Link would stick around the Domain to be sure before returning to the Temple of Time. Knowing the Yiga, they would have another trick up their sleeves, and Link had to be careful not to be caught off guard a second time.

It was early morning, a soft watery light bathing the forest in cool tones as Link trekked in the mountains of Lanayru. He’d camped near a shrine in the woods the night before, scouring his map and the scrolls for clues and practicing his form when his energy got too much to handle. He couldn’t risk rushing into fights without preparing first, and Link tended to have too much anxiety to sit still when he knew there were things to do. It would be no use rushing into things with so much at stake. If the Yiga were to ambush past Link, they’d do so between dusk tonight and afternoon tomorrow. With the ground rumbling beneath him every few hours, Link knew there would only be one more Blood Moon before he’d have to face Ganon, and it would be tomorrow night. The Yiga wouldn’t have another opportunity to do their ritual, and he only hoped his attempt at arson last night would disrupt their plans enough.

Link’s hand moved back to grasp the hilt of his sword, feeling its power hum through him. He’d only had the Master Sword for a short time, and the Triforce of Courage for even shorter, but the two similar energies coursed through him now as naturally as his own lifeforce. The only comfort he’d found in the first few months after awakening had been in his training, in the feeling of a sword in his hand. The surety and comfort of a blade, his ability to wield it, was one thing his body would never forget. The Master Sword was like an extension of his arm; he felt as if he’d been fighting with one arm tied behind his back before reuniting with the blade. The Triforce opened his senses, as if he’d been experiencing the world from the bottom of a lake before the piece had chosen him. Walking alone in the forest, Link could hear every crunch of pine needles beneath his feet, each bird call and cricket, the rush of water somewhere in the distance. A few days ago, when he’d been preparing to face Calamity Ganon with little knowledge of this power… Link realized the ocarina had been given to him for more than just a second chance. He had needed more time to train, and Link felt more sure now than he had since before the Calamity struck. Once he was able to defeat the Yiga, Link would face Calamity Ganon and he would succeed, he was sure.

Link checked the slate, the sun now fully risen overhead. He would be arriving in the Domain soon, and his past self should be there with Sidon in the next hour. Link carefully skirted the treeline, working his way higher into the hills where he was less likely to come across any wandering Zora or enemies. Link spotted Shatterback Point and smiled fondly, recalling the first time he’d visited the Domain on his mission to calm Vah Ruta. Some of the younger Zora had informed him that jumping from Shatterback was the biggest test of strength around, and the older ones had asked him to bring back pictures of the Lynel that guarded the hill in order to scare any hatchlings from attempting the jump. Of course Link had gone to take pictures of, and then promptly fight, the Lynel. It hadn’t been one of his brightest ideas, but he eventually defeated the beast and scavenged enough Shock Arrows to take on Vah Ruta. He’d wandered over to the point, peering down at East Reservoir Lake curiously, and to his surprise he spotted Sidon standing on the platform there. He hadn’t thought much before he ran the last few steps and dove off the cliff. Simply that, if this was the greatest test of strength in the Domain, then he definitely wanted Sidon to see him succeed at it, and that maybe he’d get to see the Prince’s charming smile quicker if he simply dove. The impact hadn’t been pleasant, but Link surfaced with a grin to a very surprised Sidon. Link laughed now, remembering how the Prince had been torn between scolding and complimenting him, how he couldn’t hold back the huge grin that split his face. In those private moments he shared with Sidon, the Zora never acted much like a Prince. It was incredibly endearing, and Link’s heart warmed at the memory of his friend.

Link hiked higher and quickly found himself at that same point, the sun beaming down overhead and reflecting beautifully off the water below. Link sat with a smile, deciding this was as good a spot as any to keep watch. He could see the path Sidon and he had arrived on far below, and most of the Domain was visible from this angle. He would have to move later to watch over the training grounds, but for now Link rested his legs and rummaged in his bag for an apple.

A few hours later and the light was becoming golden as it neared sunset. Everything had gone as Link had remembered--he and Sidon had arrived, met with the King, and he had departed to collect some supplies before training. Link checked the slate and got to his feet, stretching out of habit as he prepared to take a roundabout path to the training grounds. He still wasn’t used to feeling so light and strong in his body, the routines from before still seeping their way into his now pain-free life. Link had a feeling he would be there again soon, so he kept up his stretches just in case. The Triforce was a powerful magic, and once Calamity Ganon was defeated he would have no need for it. Zelda would most likely seal the powers away once it was peaceful again, and Link would be back to his usual ability, which was still more than capable, if not as effortless.

Link made his way around the back side of the capital at a slow pace, peering down at the peaceful Domain fondly. This was another place relatively safe and happy despite the Calamity, now that Vah Ruta was calm and perched on a nearby peak. The rains had ceased months ago, and now the warm sun was free to sparkle across the brilliant blue of the spires and structures below. With his memories back, Link could recall pieces of his childhood spent nearby, visiting the Domain and playing with the Zora. He could remember Mipha, and how he had felt something for her, but whatever it was had dulled after so many years. When he thought about it, Link knew he felt far stronger things for Sidon than he ever had for Mipha, but Link didn’t really want to think about it. He rubbed his cheeks as a blush started to form, frowning sadly. Once Calamity Ganon was defeated and Hyrule was safe, then he would have time to think about whatever the fluttering in his chest meant, but until then he had more important things to worry about…

As he watched the Domain curiously from above, Link spotted the familiar form of Sidon exiting the throne room. Even from high above Link could see the tension in his form, noticed the way Sidon wrung his hands and slouched slightly. It was getting closer to sunset, and Link watched as his friend started across the bridge towards the training grounds. He quickly followed through the hills, gaze fixed on Sidon as he worked to compose himself. Now that he thought about it, Sidon appearing at the field had been a surprise, and the Zora had seemed troubled as they sat by the fire. With everything on Link’s mind back then it was no wonder he hadn’t taken more notice, just assuming Sidon was as worried about the battle as he was, but this seemed like something more. The Prince looked to be muttering to himself, and Link almost wished he could eavesdrop. Sidon had seemed a bit off since their return from the Spring of Wisdom, and things had escalated so quickly that Link never had the chance to ask. He wished he could simply walk up to his friend now and console him, but up ahead was the entrance to the training grounds, and Link knew it would be foolish to expose himself without knowing the consequences. He sighed in frustration as he watched Sidon compose himself and enter the field, and decided that scouring the woods for Yiga would be a better use of his time than watching the grounds for now.

It was dark and cool as night descended over the field. Link was deep in the woods nearby, dressed in his Sheikah set and carefully picking his way through the trees. He hadn’t heard or seen anything yet, and Link knew his past self and Sidon would be leaving soon. If the Yiga were going to stage an attack, now would be the time to prepare, but Link had yet to spot any. He’d already checked the ambush spot several times now with no luck, but his nerves were still buzzing. The Yiga didn’t have to stick around and lie in wait, they could simply appear wherever they wished, and that meant Link would have a very narrow period to intervene if it came to it. The gentle conversation from the field ended, and Link heard the clang of weapons as they were packed. The Yiga had about half an hour to strike, and Link’s skin prickled with anxiety as he raced through the trees to stay ahead and keep watch.

He listened as past Link and Sidon left the grounds, and he quietly kept pace a few meters ahead, peering around for any signs. He remembered how the Yiga had staged the attack, sending out a decoy to assess before launching full scale. There had been a dozen there at least, and that kind of siege needed some kind of planning. Maybe Link had disrupted them enough with the fire to deter the ambush, but the way his instincts crawled was a clear indication. He knew something here wasn’t right, and the Master Sword hummed against his back in warning as he continued forward. There was a crunch up ahead and Link stilled, ears flicking. It was too dark for him to see from here, and he knew drawing the sword would be a dead giveaway with how it would glow. The atmosphere was tense and the air thick, and Link tensed as he heard another crunch behind him.

There was a shout then, and Link turned in alarm to see the Yiga leader in disguise appear in the trees behind him, too far away to notice him. She wailed dramatically as she ran past the treeline and Link tensed as he saw half a dozen Yiga appear in the shadows, her scream masking their landings. Link slowly turned and began a careful circle around the Yiga, masking himself in the darkness and trees. He could hear the conversation between the leader and his past self and picked up his pace as quietly as he could. From closer, Link could see moonlight glance off the sickles of the readied Yiga, bright and dangerous. However, there wasn’t a speck of the dark poison on them, and Link was relieved to find they looked uncertain in their stances. His efforts had paid off in part it seemed, and Link got as close as he could to the group without giving himself away.

He could see the Yiga leader, past Link, and Sidon standing in the narrow path through the trees. The leader had dropped the act and lifted her arms in mock surrender, keeping up her dramatics to distract as much as possible, but the Yiga in the trees were restless and their shifting feet were giving them away. Link’s mind raced. He shouldn’t expose himself to his past self, there was no telling what would happen. That limited his ability to intervene, and setting fire to the woods wouldn’t be the best idea in this scenario. If his past self wasn’t at risk of being poisoned there was a much better chance that he’d be able to defeat the Yiga and escape, and then Link wouldn’t have to do anything but watch. But watching was difficult, and his hands twitched with the urge to step in and help and the leader readied to attack. Link grudgingly stilled himself to wait and the Yiga launched from the treeline to begin the attack.

Their weapons were sheathed, and Link watched in shock as half a dozen Yiga tackled his past self barehanded and attempted to subdue him. This was wrong, the plans had changed drastically, and Link couldn’t do anything but watch as the fight began. Sidon and past Link held their own easily against the ambush at first, and only after long minutes of dodging and attacking the unarmed Yiga did they begin to slow. There was still something wrong, something off in past Link, and it dawned on him that perhaps he was never meant to win this fight. That’s why he was here again, wasn’t it? To prevent his own demise? But this might not be the fight he was intended to stop.

As he thought this a Yiga finally managed to sneak up on past Link and delivered a hard hit to the back of his head. Past Link stumbled and was caught by three Yiga, and before Sidon had the chance to step in all four of them vanished. From this close, Link could see the shock and fear twist into fury in Sidon’s eyes, as he turned on the remaining Yiga with a chilling growl. His eyes were pitch black, the way they became when Sidon was far gone in his instincts, and Link could only watch as his friend attacked with renewed vigor. He didn’t know if the Yiga would still take Sidon now that their plans had changed so dramatically, and he paled as he watched the Yiga draw their sickles. The leader cackled from a distance, watching the fight progress with manic joy. Link’s gut twisted with anger and he longed to join the fray, if only to put an end to the victorious look on her face.

Sidon took down several Yiga before Link felt things were getting out of hand. The Prince was getting quite cut up, even with his thicker skin and enhanced strength. Link wondered why the fight was going on so long as another swing landed, Sidon’s crimson blood trickling down his back. Even if things had changed, Sidon had told him he’d pretended to surrender, that the fight hadn’t continued long. But the way the leader drew closer, the way the Yiga soldiers never relented, Link began to realize with mounting dread that Sidon hadn’t been taken willingly.

“There’s no need for you to die here, Prince of the Zora.” the leader spoke, and Link felt cold fury course through him. They had known, and that meant something much worse. “But if you wish to die in vain, be my guest.”

Another nasty slash was delivered to Sidon’s side and the Prince fell to his knees. Link couldn’t take it anymore, seeing his friend like this. This was his fight, not Sidon’s, and Link deftly raised his bow, consequences be damned. He took quick aim and time seemed to slow. An arrow through one Yiga’s neck, their face parting in shock as they fell mid-strike. Another arrow into one’s chest, one into a leg, one between shoulder blades, and Link took careful aim and fired at the leader, right at her heart. She ducked just in time, the arrow catching her shoulder instead, and with an enraged hiss she motioned for the remaining troops to disperse. Link rushed from the trees, sword drawn and glowing brightly. The leader’s eyes widened in shock as she began to disappear, and Link’s sword cut through the red smoke with the strength of all his fury. But in the end it was only smoke, and the leader was gone by the end of his swing, vanished with her troops. Link whipped his head around and readied himself, but all that remained were scattered Yiga belongings, weapons, and a very beat up Sidon who peered at Link with shock and confusion.

Link’s arms dropped, sweat dripping down his neck and plastering his hair to his forehead as his adrenaline turned to worry. His eyes locked with Sidon’s in the still, quiet night, and Link slowly sheathed his sword and pulled down his mask. Sidon’s pupils were shrinking back, his amber eyes returning with pain and sadness. Link’s heart ached, and before he could think better of it he found himself rushing towards his friend and wrapping him in a hug. Sidon grunted in surprise, and Link tried to be careful of his injuries as he held his friend tight, all his anxiety and anger fading away. The Zora’s hands were hesitant as they came to rest on Link’s back, his hair, carding through the fringe that didn’t reach his bun.

“Link, is it really you?” Sidon’s voice was soft and trembled, and Link peered up to find the Zora on the verge of tears. He nodded firmly, reaching up to caress Sidon’s face, desperate to comfort with no idea how to go about it. Sidon relaxed, leaning into his touch, and Link’s face flushed as he felt Sidon’s arms around him, pressing him to his chest. Link could feel his tension melting away even as he grew embarrassed and warm under the Zora’s intense gaze and protective embrace. He had missed Sidon, he couldn’t stand seeing him hurt and his chest ached with guilt for letting it happen. Sidon bent down slightly, still taller than Link despite being on his knees, and pressed his lips against Link’s head in what the Hylian slowly realized was a kiss. His face was burning when Sidon drew back with a soft smile, relieved and confused and there it was again, that look that had passed so quickly before that Link had never been able to nail it down. Had never _let himself_ nail it down. Sidon’s eyes were warm with love.

Link blinked in surprise and felt his stomach flip but he held his thoughts back. There was too much still to do, so many fights left to finish; he didn’t have the time to think about that look or what it meant. He pulled back slightly, already missing the warmth of Sidon’s embrace.

‘I’m so sorry I didn’t step in sooner.’ Link signed guiltily. ‘You said they took you willingly, but I just couldn’t watch…’

“I said?” Sidon asked, and Link sighed amusedly under the familiar curious look. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a healing potion, handing it to Sidon with insistence.

‘I guess I have a lot to explain.’


	7. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon team up for a final battle against the Yiga...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! This is the last chapter of the main arc, and the final chapter is an epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed the fic so far, let me know what you think!

“I want to make sure I understand,” Sidon said, eyes alight with curiosity. The Zora was mostly healed now, the worst gashes just thin cuts along his scales, the heat of battle long faded. Link sat cross legged on the dirt path, changed into his tunic and some armor with better defense for the journey ahead. “You’ve travelled here from the future to prevent a ritual the Yiga will perform tomorrow night which will lead to your demise if not stopped. And in the time you’ve been here you’ve meddled enough to change the past to the point where you can’t be sure what will occur next, even though failure means your death?” Sidon sounded a bit strangled as he said the last sentence, and Link tensed with guilt as his mistakes were laid out so plainly.

‘It was just a little fire, and it was better they didn’t have those potions!’ Link protested, but he knew it was a flimsy excuse. Sidon gave him a fond smile anyway, and Link’s heart fluttered despite the guilt he felt.

“I don’t worry for your success, I know you will prevail.” Sidon replied, but his tone lilted and Link smirked knowingly. “However, I feel it is best if I accompany you to prevent any further complications.” and the way Sidon’s eyes sparkled gave away how much he wanted his adventure. Link nodded, smiling as Sidon grinned. He wouldn’t have denied him anyway, his best strategy was running in headfirst and setting things on fire, which… hadn’t proved to be the best strategy.

Link would be glad for the help, even if he felt guilt each time Sidon was hurt on his behalf. Sidon was a fierce warrior and having him by his side offered a level of security and comfort Link couldn’t have on his own. Sidon had a way of quieting his anxieties, of bringing out his own fearlessness, and he would need that courage in spades if he were to face these odds. He was confident he had the strength to take on Calamity Ganon, to follow his destiny, but the unpredictability of the Yiga was too much for him alone to handle. Link was not the best when it came to strategy, but Sidon had planned sieges and led battalions--with him by Link’s side, the fight would be far more controlled.

‘I will be glad for your help.’ he signed with a small smile, and Sidon beamed.

“I am at your service,” Sidon said with a smirk and Link batted at his arm playfully, shaking his head.

‘We should hurry, the ritual is tomorrow evening, and Hyrule Field is far.’ Link signed, and Sidon nodded, back to being serious. Link continued to smile slightly, the relief of having Sidon here with him eased the weight on his shoulders and made him feel much calmer. It was easier to be himself in front of the Zora, easier to be brave in battle, easier to calm down when his nerves were buzzing with anxiety. They set out of the forest, staying close and alert as the dark path wound forward. Link doubted there would be another attack, the Yiga had gotten what they’d come for, but he would rather play things safe while he still could.

After some walking the trees parted as their path reunited with the main road to the Domain. The luminous stone lamps that guided the way forward glowed softly in the darkness, and even from here the great spires and bridges of the Domain were bright enough to see. Link pulled out the slate, scanning his map for their next move and biting his lip. They would need to get to the Yiga camp quickly and before daybreak if they wanted to remain hidden, but even if Sidon swam them there it would take too long, and the Zora looked to be about as tired as Link felt. There was a shrine nearby, the one he’d taken when he’d arrived in Lanayru to stay out of sight, but he’d never travelled with someone else before. Would it even work? He glanced at Sidon, who was watching him curiously as he waited for Link to make a decision. If it didn’t work they would just have to swim, so Link figured it was at least worth a shot.

He caught his friend’s attention with a wave as he secured his slate again. ‘You’ve seen me use the shrine in the Domain before, right?’ Link asked, and Sidon’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, it’s quite interesting to watch…” Sidon replied, a smile growing on his face.

‘I’m not sure it will work, but it’s the fastest way to where we’re heading.’ Link explained, and felt warmth bloom in his chest at the excitement the proposition brought Sidon. The Hylian shook his head with a fond huff and led them down a winding path through more trees, keeping up a brisk pace. The path twisted up and down through the mountains, empty enemy camps lining their way. Link had picked off the lizalfos here when he’d been restocking his supplies, what must have been just hours ago in this time. Despite the quiet of the night and the absence of enemies, Link kept his eyes forward and his ears alert for guards, hoping the path out of Zora’s Domain would be unpatrolled this far out. As they were about to round a corner Sidon’s hand grasped his shoulder from behind, halting their approach. Before Link could turn to question, the Zora deftly swung them off the path and into the thick trees. Sidon crouched, pressing Link back against a tree and easily enveloping the small Hylian as they hid. Link’s breath froze in his chest, finding his hands pressed against Sidon’s broad chest, the smooth white scales and muscles flexing beneath them, and he thanked Hylia he remained still as the sounds of a patrol walked past. The gills on Sidon’s sides flared soundlessly as he kept himself silent, and Link gazed up at the Zora, the way the moonlight lit him from above framed him beautifully. Link’s face heated, being pressed so close, the steel in Sidon’s golden eyes as he protected them. When the guard’s steps had finally faded away he felt Sidon relax above him, but they didn’t move away, the Zora’s gaze still flicking around to make sure they wouldn’t be spotted. When he finally looked down at Link there was a curious smile on his face, and the Hylian felt his blush intensify as he was caught staring. The moment ended, Sidon pulling away, and Link wished he could stop himself from the feelings that welled up inside him, the tingling in his fingertips as they yearned for the contact back. Without a word they returned to the path, the shrine in sight up ahead, and Link tried to ignore the smile on Sidon’s face, the eyes he could feel on his back. He would have to apologize to his friend for his reaction, come up with some kind of excuse, something--Link scrubbed at his face in hopes the blush and his reeling thoughts would go away so he could focus once more.

They arrived at the base of the shrine as the moon crested overhead. The night was half over, and Link prayed this would work. He could remember Zelda’s frustration when the slate hadn’t responded to her, and he’d never thought to try transporting more than just himself before. He pulled out the slate and considered his options. The shrine he’d used last night was on the field, far enough away not to be seen from the camp but not with the height they’d want for observation. Other shrines were too close, too far… Link spotted one shrine that would give them the perfect vantage point though, even if it was a little farther than he’d have liked. It would have to do, there just weren’t enough shrines in Hyrule to suit his needs. Link motioned for Sidon to join him on the platform and he bit his lip, looking between the Zora and the activator nervously.

‘I hope this works,’ Link signed finally, and reached for Sidon’s hand. The Zora complied, eyes alight with excitement, and Link tried not to enjoy the feel of their fingers entwined too much as he slid the slate against the activator. The familiar light engulfed him, and Link turned to see Sidon looking around himself with a grin as it enveloped him, too. Link sighed in relief that it worked, holding tightly to Sidon’s hand as the weightlessness took hold and they plunged into darkness. As usual, he couldn’t see or hear anything, the only feeling was the solidness of Sidon’s hand as it gripped his. After several long moments the world pieced itself back together and his feet touched the base of the shrine again. The air was cool and the stars still bright overhead, and Link turned with a smile to find Sidon looking a bit pale. He pulled back his hand to sign, but Sidon waved in reassurance, offering a smile.

“I am fine, my friend, just a little dizzy.” Sidon said, and Link smacked his forehead in realization. Of course Sidon would be dizzy, he’d forgotten to warn him about the effects of the teleportation. He signed out an apology and Sidon waved him off, a sparkle of excitement still clear in his eyes. Link led him forward, through the narrow valley between steep rock faces, and he watched fondly as Sidon’s face broke into an amazed smile.

It had been too long since Link had last visited Satori Mountain, but it hadn’t changed much in the months since. The ground was soft with lush grass, the cherry blossom tree in full bloom, and the still lake reflected the stars above like a mirror. He couldn’t help the pleased smile that came to his face as Sidon looked around, just as beautiful as the scenery.

“Link, this place is wonderful!” Sidon finally exclaimed, fixing the Hylian with a wide grin. Link smiled and shrugged, setting down his things and joining his friend in the center of the clearing. It wasn’t a large area, but the peak wasn’t visible from below, and Link could clearly see the Yiga camp a half mile away. It would do nicely for now, and it was isolated enough that Link felt himself finally begin to relax. The two sat, gazing out on the field. It was so clear, Link could see for miles, and despite the imposing form of Hyrule Castle pulsating nearby it was still remarkably peaceful. After a moment he found his gaze wandering towards his friend, eyes roaming over Sidon’s tall form. A gentle breeze blew past, and Link reached back to untangle the band from his hair. He brushed his fingers through it, getting out the knots with a content sigh. Maybe he would allow himself this moment to finally take a breather, give himself the opportunity to think about something besides his duty, his anxieties…

Sidon was incredible. Link was sure of some things, and of that he was most certain. The Zora Prince was strong, a talented warrior, extremely smart and clever. He had a fanclub for a reason; he wasn’t only charming, he was handsome. And he was so tall; it made Link’s stomach flip when he was reminded of their size difference. Whenever Sidon fixed him with that trademark smile, he felt as if he might melt. The praise, his unwavering faith in Link’s abilities, the way he kept the Hylian Champion grounded, how he sympathized, the way he trusted and cared even though many of his people blamed him for Mipha’s death… At first, Link had waited for the other shoe to drop, but after months he knew that would never come. Sidon was genuine, he meant every word, and most of all he cherished their friendship. A friendship offered to Link when he most needed it, one that had finally given him a place to feel safe. So many things leading to where he was now, sitting beside his closest friend and feeling his heart hammering in his chest. He’d tried to hide it and ignore his feelings, and he felt so dumb for it all. He wished things were different. He knew he’d had something with Mipha, all those years ago, but it had never felt like this. Did Sidon even like men, let alone men of another species? Link’s chest clenched with uncertainty as he played with the hair tie in his lap. He looked back up, done with his circling thoughts, and paused in surprise to see Sidon gazing at him softly.

Link’s eyes were wide and Sidon quickly looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. He coughed into his fist awkwardly, and Link’s face flushed as well. He watched Sidon play with the silver bracelets around his wrists, an embarrassed chuckle shaking his shoulders.

“I’m sorry for staring, my friend.” Sidon gave Link a small smile, amber eyes sparkling. “I haven’t seen your hair down very often, and… It’s quite nice.”

Link’s face couldn’t get any redder, he was sure. He bit his lip to stifle a smile, signing a quick thanks. ‘I suppose I should apologize too, for staring at you in the woods before.’

Sidon laughed softly, and Link’s heart skipped a beat. “I suppose we’re both guilty, then.”

Link chuckled along soundlessly, sighing in relief. Well, that was that. They were just friends, just close friends, nothing more… They lapsed into silence once more, and Link finally got to his feet to set up camp for the night. He rummaged in his bag, collecting some firewood and supplies for their dinner. The night was pleasant, and as Link started the fire he couldn’t help but steal little glances at Sidon. There was a thoughtful look on the Zora’s face as he watched Link, and the Hylian tried to keep his focus so he wouldn’t accidentally burn himself. Link set up some mushrooms and meat skewers by the fire and watched quietly as the embers rose into the sky. There would be many hours still until sunrise, and they’d have to sleep at some point, but for now he returned to Sidon’s side by the lake.

“Link…” Sidon began, and the Hylian’s ears perked up at the hesitant tone. “Pardon my intrusion, I just couldn’t help but notice. You’ve seemed troubled lately, my friend.” Sidon ran a hand over his head fin with a small smile. “Ever since you returned to the Domain, even now. Is something wrong?”

Link blinked in surprise. ‘Not to avoid the question, but you have seemed troubled too. I’d been meaning to ask the same thing of you.’

Sidon blushed slightly, humming, and Link gave him a puzzled look. After a moment he turned back, seeming to have decided on something, and he scooted a bit closer. “Alright, how about this. If you are willing to share, then so will I, but if you don’t then I won’t.” Link smiled at the playful tone. He sensed there was something more going on beneath it, but he trusted his friend and he longed to help if he could. He wasn’t sure what Sidon had been seeing though, and Link’s heart pounded at the thought that his feelings may have been written on his sleeve the whole time. Link brushed a bit of hair behind his ear as he considered.

‘Sounds fair to me.’ Link signed, despite the way his heart hammered in his chest. Sidon sat back as Link turned better to speak, biting the inside of his cheek. ‘For one, I think you’ll be glad to hear I no longer doubt my ability. I will face Calamity Ganon, and I intend to return to you in one piece, as promised.’ Link started, definitely stalling, but Sidon smiled happily regardless. ‘All this--’ Link gestured widely, encompassing the situation as best he could, and Sidon smiled in understanding. ‘It’s a lot to process. I’m worried about the Yiga, the ritual, the future…’ Link bit his lip as he struggled to find the words. ‘I worry about what will happen, when it’s all over.’

Sidon sat up straighter, and Link caught the way his eyes sparkled in the firelight. “What do you mean, what will happen?”

‘I mean, with us.’ Link finally managed, his face heating. ‘You had me promise to return to you in one piece. When I do, then what? Hyrule will be safe, I guess I’ll be free to do as I wish, but you… You have a duty to your people.’ Link sighed, stomach twisting as Sidon’s eyebrows raised. ‘I don’t fit into that, do I?’

Link felt his throat becoming sore with emotion and he huffed in frustration, but Sidon had come closer, his eyes seeming to burn with intensity. Links hands faltered several times, wanting to take back what he’d said, or continue, or apologize, and eventually Sidon took them within his own. Link gazed up into his friend’s deep amber eyes and tried not to acknowledge the hope that flared in his chest.

“I think it’s my turn,” Sidon’s voice shook slightly, and Link stilled in anticipation. “I am sorry for worrying you, my friend, I promise you there’s no reason to be concerned. I… spoke with my father today. I’ve been speaking with him over several months.” Sidon took a breath and gave Link a shaky, uncertain smile. “You see, there is someone I have fallen for, and I needed his blessing to pursue my feelings.”

Link held his breath as Sidon’s hands squeezed his slightly.

“Link, I have fallen deeply for you.” Sidon’s voice trembled, and Link blinked in surprise. “I couldn’t help myself, after I fought by your side there was no denying it. You’ve stolen my heart.”

Slowly, a grin spread across Link’s face, and Sidon smiled back hopefully. His hands shook, but thankfully the sign he intended to give wouldn’t involve fingerspelling. Sidon watched as Link crossed his hands over his chest, frozen in place. Sidon mimicked the motion, seeming slightly confused, but then realization dawned on his face.

‘I love you.’ Link signed, smiling wider than he had in ages, and Sidon let out a shout of joy, wrapping Link in a tight embrace.

Sidon held him close, and Link felt as if his heart were about to burst from his chest. It felt different than all the other times he’d been held by Sidon, each point of contact buzzing. Link pulled back to look into the Zora’s eyes and smiled, reaching up to cup his face. Sidon leaned into the touch and Link’s face ached with how much he’d been grinning the last few hours. If this is what awaited him after he defeated Calamity Ganon, he wished he could race over to Hyrule Castle right now to finish the fight.

After a few moments they pulled away, but sat close enough that their arms touched. Link let out a sigh of relief, watching the stars twinkle above, and Sidon’s eyes were alight with the same affection Link had been noticing recently. He felt warm and peaceful, and Link wished the night would never end. Eventually he had to return to the fire to finish their dinner, and Sidon followed to sit beside him as they enjoyed their meal. Something slowly dawned on Link as he ate, and quickly he turned to Sidon.

‘You said you asked the King for permission?’ Link’s hands fumbled over the words, and Sidon made a noise of surprise as he understood.

“That’s right, I suppose I didn’t explain.” Sidon hummed, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks again. “Well, you see, when a member of the royal family wishes to court someone, they must receive permission from the King. I’ve been speaking with my father for a few months now, and with the seriousness of the situation I felt like now was the time to confess to you.”

Link could read the way Sidon picked his words carefully, skirting around the obvious. He could very well die in the next few days, and though neither of them wanted to entertain the idea, of course Sidon would want to have the chance to tell Link how he felt before anything bad happened. Link felt a pit in his stomach, knowing just how badly things had gone before he’d entered the Temple of Time, and how Sidon hadn’t had the chance to confess then. Maybe he was being selfish for not wanting to share how he felt with Sidon before he fought Calamity Ganon; he hadn’t even considered if Sidon felt the same.

‘What did he say?’ Link asked, burying the old guilt.

“He gave his blessing.” Sidon sighed. “But he did warn me now might not be the best time. If I’m being honest, I didn’t intend to confess tonight. I decided I’d wait until you returned, so I made you promise you would… I’m glad I did though. There may have never been a ‘right’ time to do so, besides now.”

Link nodded fiercely in agreement, and Sidon laughed softly. ‘I felt the same way. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, but I didn’t want to tell you until after I defeated Ganon…’

Sidon nodded as Link trailed off. The future was still uncertain. They would have a battle ahead of them tomorrow, Link would take on Calamity Ganon shortly after, and after that it was still very unclear. But as Link slowly entwined his fingers with Sidon’s, he felt there was one thing he could be certain of.

\---

Link woke as dawn broke over Hyrule Field, the morning light pale and chilly. He found himself pressed against Sidon’s chest, the Zora surprisingly warm and comforting. With a smile, Link carefully wriggled out of the Prince’s hold and crossed the dewy grass to peer over the camp below. They were quite far, but fortunately there was no fog this morning blocking their view. The Yiga camp was still, tents dark and fire completely out. Now that it was day, Link could make out the smouldering wreck that was once the supplies tent. The Yiga had salvaged what they could, and the three chests now sat in the open, two guards continuing to stand watch. He knew which tent he’d been kept in, and worried his lip wondering how they’d managed to subdue past Link without poison. He hoped none of it had survived the fire, and the ropes he’d been bound with had been too tight for him to escape from regardless…

Link continued to assess silently as he heard Sidon join him, both watching the camp warily as the sun continued to rise.

“No changes.” Sidon said, his voice scratchy with sleep in a way that made Link smile despite himself. “We should discuss our plan.”

Link nodded, finally leaving his perch to sit with Sidon by the embers of the fire. He pulled out the slate and brought up the map once more, showing Sidon each mark and explaining the timing as best he could. He nodded along, a serious look on his face as they discussed strategy.

‘Attacking their camp gives them the advantage,’ Link reasoned. ‘We are far outnumbered there, but if we strike along their path, or once they arrive at the ritual site, there will be fewer and we will be on equal ground.’

“What will happen if… you see yourself?” Sidon asked with an awkward smile, and Link felt the same weirdness when thinking about the past version of himself.

‘I’m not sure. I was warned against showing myself to anyone, but I have a feeling something bad will happen if I meet my past self.’ Link couldn’t wrap his head around it, and his memories were no help, but just the thought of seeing the other Link set his nerves on edge. ‘I think it’s unavoidable though, considering our options.’

“You may be right,” Sidon said with a displeased hum. “I simply hope whatever happens will not be disastrous.”

The sky was turning to pastels as Link felt the anxiety return, buzzing beneath his skin insistently. He’d returned to his perch to keep watch as the camp bustled with activity, using his slate to zoom in on the movements. It was all as he’d remembered so far and with the sun about to set overhead it would only be a matter of time until the Yiga made their way to the ritual site. Link worried his lip as he waited impatiently, feeling the Master Sword hum against his back with insistence. The air felt thick and it set him on edge. Everything looked the same but his instincts were screaming at him in warning. There was something dark at play, something different, but no matter how closely he looked he saw no changes. Sidon approached slowly, coming to rest at his side with a knowing gaze.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, and Link shrugged. They watched the camp in silence for a moment, and eventually Link found his body relaxing somewhat. He sighed, finally turning to Sidon.

‘There’s something wrong.’ Link signed, and Sidon tilted his head. Link faltered, glancing away. ‘I mean, I think there is. It feels off. Different.” Link huffed, unable to explain, and Sidon gave him an encouraging smile.

“It’s nearly time to go, is it not?” he asked, and Link nodded grimly. Sidon stretched out a hand and tentatively took Link’s, bringing it towards himself. The Prince placed a gentle kiss to Link’s knuckles, making the Hylian melt slightly as his gaze met sincere amber eyes. Sidon pulled back with a smile, determined, and struck his familiar encouraging pose. “Then we must be off, but do not worry. You are a strong and skilled warrior, and I have the utmost faith in you. My love, we will succeed.”

Link couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face as Sidon grinned honestly. The plan was solid, he knew it by heart, he was as prepared as he could get. Despite the anxiety prickling at his skin he nodded firmly in return and set to work gathering the supplies they’d need. It would be a tough battle, but they would succeed. Link repeated the encouraging words in his head and tried to push away the humming of his sword and the insistence of his instincts. Whatever trouble laid ahead, whatever trap or scheme, he would face it head on. This was his only chance, but he wouldn’t need another. It wasn’t that he couldn’t fail--he knew he would succeed. Link glanced over at Sidon, the Zora strapping a spear and some potions to his belt, and he felt his resolve set.

The sun was beginning its descent in earnest as the two finished their preparations and made their way back to the shrine. Link fiddled with the slate, triple checking he’d selected the correct location before turning to look up at Sidon. The Zora had steel in his eyes, and Link bathed in the confidence he radiated, letting himself draw on it. They clasped hands and Link activated the shrine. This shrine was much closer to the Sacred Ground Ruins and completely exposed, but the Yiga hadn’t left the camp yet and they would have enough time to hide. The trip felt quicker than usual to Link as his heart beat solidly in his chest, and he turned to Sidon to make sure he was alright as the world rematerialized. Sidon waved him off with a reassuring smile and they took stock of their surroundings.

Katah Chuki was an exposed position, but it was near the far left of Hyrule Field and would put them closer to the ruins the Yiga would be headed to. Hyrule Castle glowed menacingly at their backs as they dashed towards the platform, the sky a mix of purples and pinks overhead. From this distance the Yiga camp was nothing but specks on a hill, looking far more like a Bokoblin base. The anxiety had lessened, giving way to adrenaline that pushed his body forward, Sidon following closely behind. They stopped at the back of the ruins, the platform high enough to hide them as they crouched, and the two took a moment to catch their breath. He brought out the slate again, navigating through the map and glancing quickly over the edge of the platform towards the camp to take stock.

‘All clear.’ Link motioned, and Sidon nodded before looking over the platform himself. The Zora had much better eyesight, able to see much farther than a quarter mile with ease. Sidon squinted carefully as he looked out.

“There’s movement at the camp. It appears they’ve gathered in front of the leader in front of her tent.” Sidon described, and Link nodded stiffly. “Now they’re filing down the hill.”

‘It’s the same as before.’ Link replied, but the hair prickled on his neck as if to remind him how different it all felt. He wasn’t so injured or drugged the first time not to have felt a presence as evil as this, and he was sure it wasn’t coming from the castle. Link rubbed his neck roughly to ease the dread, body tense.

In just a few minutes they’d be storming across the field to meet the Yiga halfway. The leader was at the front of the procession like last time, and Link knew he would have to be quick to take her down like they’d planned. Once she was out of the way maybe this feeling would dissipate, or at least that’s what Link hoped as they readied themselves to go. Sidon turned to him with a firm smile, hand resting on his shoulder.

“It will be alright.” Sidon’s tone left no room for argument, and Link nodded firmly as they parted. Link took a deep breath, grounded himself, and then sprung over the edge of the platform to run towards the Yiga.

He heard Sidon following as close as he could, but Link ran fast and sure as he drew his sword. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as the Yiga grew closer and closer, the leader finally looking up to see him racing towards her. She shouted something he couldn’t make out and he jumped, sword raised to slice through her from above. The Yiga behind her stepped away and Link’s sword clashed against the leader’s windcleaver as she pulled it from beneath her cloak. The crawling of dread beneath his skin was impossible to ignore now that he was blade locked with the leader, her aura absolutely poisonous. The air was electric, and Link barely noticed the fight around him as Sidon caught up, focussed on the masked woman before him.

“I was hoping it was you,” she sneered, her voice dripping with malice. The windcleaver finally tilted away, and Link sprung back to disengage.

They watched each other closely, Link lowering into a practiced stance as the leader stood straight and observant. He knew better than to attack first, but the longer he waited the more insistently the Master Sword hummed in his hands. The fighting around them was fierce but uncoordinated, and Sidon was making quick work of any Yiga who attacked him. They all avoided Link and the leader, giving their fight a wide berth as the two simply stood in silence. Finally, the windcleaver barely twitched, and Link rolled to the side as the air sliced past. He could hear the leader’s faint laughter as he rushed at her, and as his sword met her side it sliced through smoke. Link turned quickly to watch his surroundings until she reappeared a few meters away, windcleaver raised in front of her.

Their fight was slow and calculated, each movement serving to size the other up. Link knew there was an ulterior motive as they moved further from the main fray, but Sidon was holding his own with ease and Link couldn’t let his concentration shift for too long. Neither of them landed a single blow, but only Link was truly trying to at this stage. It was futile, he knew--there was no way he’d injure the Yiga until she wanted to fight--but his anxiety thrummed in his veins as they grew nearer to the platform. When the leader vanished again Link ran forwards, the platform nearly in front of him when he turned back. The leader reappeared with her back turned and Link swung his sword towards her, heart pounding. She was too quick again, windcleaver clanging solidly to block him just in time. She turned, chuckling darkly, and then her blade pushed back against his with surprising force.

Link was quick, but her movements were fast and hard and each one drove him back slightly with their force. Her laughter grew louder as Link deflected the heavy blows, the windcleaver leaving deep gashes in the earth at his sides. Another blocked slash pushed his feet in the dirt until his heels met stone. The platform was just behind him now, and Link’s blocks turned urgent as he tried to prevent them from reaching the ruins. It was no use, and after another few minutes of fighting they were both on the steps, swords sweeping in quick, deadly arcs. He gave in, springing back from the leader to regain his energy, and he watched as her shoulders shook with laughter.

“I’ve been waiting for this fight.” she said, voice dark and filled with mirth. Link tensed, sensing a shift in the heavy air around them. “My Master wanted me to follow his rules, but you have changed things, and now…” the leader cradled her blade. “Now I get to personally finish you off.”

Link readied himself for the next series of attacks, but none came. The leader pulled the mask over her head and threw it off the platform, her grin wide and eyes a deep purple. Malice left spiderwebbing lines across her face and neck, and Link watched in horror as her voice turned dark, strange words falling from her lips. Link rushed forwards, sword clashing against hers, but it was too late. A purple barrier formed around the platform, trapping them inside, and Link glared up into the leader’s possessed eyes. She laughed darkly, and the fight began again with renewed vigor.

She’d been playing with him before, he knew, but now her blows were hard and deadly. Each clash sent sparks flying, reverberating up his arms and chattering his teeth as he bared them. The leader only smiled, her movements easy as she deflected his blows and dealt impossibly strong ones in return. She was not large enough to attack him in this way, and Link knew now why his nerves had been so haywire. He’d taken their ritual scrolls, but only the ones he found in his hasty search. He had no idea what she’d done, but he knew how malice felt, how Ganon’s influence poisoned, and he felt him here now as he fought this Yiga. Link was growing tired and frustrated, but he held fast and kept pace. He knew one wrong move could be his last, and the way the leader’s lips curled told him she knew the same.

Link caught sight of an opening and took it quickly, sword hissing as it made contact with her side. She shrieked, the sound garbled and foreign, and vanished. Link tried to catch his breath, eyes darting around urgently as he waited for her to reappear. He felt a stinging pain on his shoulder before he heard her, and Link quickly rolled to the side before he took more than a cut. He crouched defensively as the leader materialized, blood dripping onto the ground from her side as her feet hovered inches above the ground. Her hair had come free of its ties, floating around her in dark waves, and Link’s blood ran cold.

“You will not escape me this time, Champion.” she growled, and Link felt certain he was no longer fighting the Yiga leader. Her form surged forward and Link barely managed to dodge before her blade pierced the stone like butter beside him. He thrust up, Master Sword catching her shoulder, but there was no reaction as her blood sprayed.

Link continued to dodge and land small blows, her form wild and open, but he couldn’t get close enough to deal anything final without risking serious injury. The rage in the air was heavy and Link’s skin seared as the hostile magic surrounded them. Even if she was possessed by malice, the leader was still a Sheikah, and Link fought through his weariness with the hope he’d be able to finish this fight soon. His form was getting sloppier as he grew exhausted however, and small cuts began to litter his arms and legs as he was too slow to fully dodge in time. The woman cackled as she landed a rather deep cut on his leg and quickly swung her blade around to deal another. Link swung up to block and the force of her blade was enough to send him off balance. He took a step back to steady himself with the newly injured leg and winced as it crumpled under him. She laughed louder and her blade crashed down over him, his arms trembling with the force of holding her blade still over his head. She forced him down further and he couldn’t find the strength to press back, eventually falling onto his back as she knelt over him. Her legs pinned him to the ground as his arms shook to keep her sword aloft, but with each second he was losing ground. Her face twisted into dark joy as her blade neared his throat, the Master Sword glowing furiously as Link grunted with the effort of keeping her back.

He was tired and battered, but the blood that dripped onto the stone beneath him was not his own. As she knelt over him he could clearly see the cuts he’d delivered, much deeper than he’d thought. There was blood smeared over the stone around them from the fight, and he knew very little of it was his. She was Sheikah, flesh and blood, one final blow would surely end this fight and yet he was the one pinned beneath her. Even with the power of Ganon’s malice fueling her, Link had defeated every blight, purified every Divine Beast. The Master Sword was nearly blinding as it grew nearer to him, and Link knew suddenly what he was missing.

He wasn’t the only one with tricks up their sleeve.

Link reached down within himself, and the Champion’s powers resonated within him. The Triforce glowed brightly on his hand. He knew how to use these abilities, and yet here he was, fighting as if he were an ordinary Hylian. His enemies would never give him a fair fight, so why should he play fair? Link’s lips crooked into a smile as he drew on his power, and Revali’s Gale pushed him upwards. His back and legs lifted off the ground and before the leader could react he was kicking her off and turning through the air. He landed on the other side of the platform with a flip, feeling the energy of the Triforce rushing through him. The leader scowled, and Link finally noticed the way her arms shook with effort, how her stance favored one leg. He felt himself surge forward, Master Sword cutting the air, and the leader shrieked in pain as he connected. The sword plunged into her stomach, and Link heard a clatter as the windcleaver fell from her hands.

He sprung back, freeing his sword as the breath rattled out of the leader. Link watched, sword ready, as the woman teetered in place.

“You will die at my hands, hero…” her voice was strained, malice melting off of her as the barrier around them shimmered faintly. “I will…” the leader fell to the ground, utterly still, and Link waited as the last of the spell broke away.

The barrier fell, and within moments the body of the leader crumpled to black dust and disappeared. Link let out the breath he’d been holding, finally relaxing his stance as he looked around. The fight across the field was still going, but only two Yiga remained, locked in battle with Sidon and the small form of the other Link. He walked to the edge of the platform, intending to wait rather than disrupt the careful fight. He knew Sidon would be fine, and as he came to a stop the other Link finished off the Yiga he’d been fighting. The body fell, and as it did Link met his own blue eyes across the field. He panicked, trying to tear his gaze away, but it was as if his body had frozen in place.

The fighting stopped. The sun halted its descent, clouds stuck in place, air utterly still. Sidon’s spear was frozen a foot from piercing the Yiga’s side, their sickle raised overhead to slash back. There was a faltering inside him, his heart mid-beat. His soul seemed to pulse, that light inside him where each power was held, where the Triforce latched on, and he felt it tug outwards. Before his eyes, the other Link vanished, and the world came crashing into one. Memories, of a kidnapping, of fighting the Yiga who captured him, of a leader who seemed uninterested in him despite having ordered for his capture. He saw himself, rushing towards the leader as he was manhandled across the field by two soldiers. He fought beside Sidon, knowing all along something was deeply wrong, as he caught glimpses of a fight across the field. Knowing his destiny had split and led him here, now, but what would come next?

Link blinked and the world was dark. The memories faded to black before his eyes as the timelines merged, his chest aching as he rejoined with a slightly different self. The worries, the self doubt, the uncertainty was at the front of his mind once more, but from the darkness sprung another memory. Under the clear night sky, fire crackling as he glanced at the Zora beside him.

“You will succeed.” Sidon said, and his voice was so sure Link nearly believed it himself.

The memory faded, replaced with pain and fear under a canopy of green. The Great Deku Tree rose above him as Link said his goodbyes, Sidon’s eyes filled with determination, worry, regret.

“I have the utmost faith in you, Link.” Sidon’s hand on his shoulder, firm, reassuring.

Just hours before, perched on Satori Mountain as his anxiety ate away at him. Sidon held his hand so gently, pressed his lips to his knuckles as if he was something to be cherished.

“You are a strong and skilled warrior.” Sidon had meant it, and with each memory the worries faded away.

Link opened his eyes to a dark blue sky, clouds stained with oranges and pinks as sunset faded away. It would be a Blood Moon tonight, but it was still only dusk as Link slowly sat himself up. He felt a bit dizzy and he rubbed the back of his head gingerly. He had to stop getting himself knocked out, this was truly ridiculous. Across the field, Sidon’s spear finally pierced the Yiga’s side, and the fight drew to a close. Link got to his feet and walked towards the Zora, smile slowly taking over his face as Sidon straightened up and noticed his approach. They met halfway, and before Link could worry over his friend’s condition he was scooped into a fierce hug, feet dangling above the ground. Link’s arms wrapped around Sidon and he laughed, feeling the last of his tension give way. They were safe, he had defeated the Yiga leader, and now he could enjoy himself for just a moment under the night sky with his…

Link looked up to meet Sidon’s sparkling amber eyes and placed a small kiss on his crest, smiling as the Zora hummed happily. When he pulled away Sidon was grinning wide, and Link felt his heart flutter.

“I knew you could do it,” Sidon’s voice was proud, and he placed a kiss on Link’s forehead. “My love.”

His love.


	8. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has defeated the Calamity, bringing peace to Hyrule. Now all he has left to do is fulfill the promise he made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this last month! All your comments have meant the world to me. Sorry this chapter is a day late, I had a headache all day yesterday and completely forgot to post x-x  
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of A Major Test of Strength :)

It was a beautiful spring morning when Link returned to the Domain. He was still a bit beat up from his fight with Ganon, bandages wrapping snuggly around his chest to compress the injuries his elixirs couldn’t heal. With Mipha’s Grace gone he would be using them a lot more often, and he could only take so many at a time. Zelda had insisted he rest another day at least before heading out again, but she was still sound asleep in the Castle when he’d slipped away and couldn’t stop him. It had already been two days since Calamity Ganon’s defeat, and no matter how tired he might feel his excitement left too much energy to remain still for long. He needed to visit Sidon soon or the Prince would worry himself sick, so Link snuck away at dawn and used the nearest shrine to fulfill the promise he’d made.

It had only been a few days since he was last in the Domain, but stepping from the enclosure of Ne’ez Yohma felt like coming home. The light of sunrise sparkled over the blue stone and mist clung to his hair as he ascended the stairs and spun around in the empty square. The distant roaring of water was the only sound besides his gently splashing steps as he walked towards Mipha’s statue, a soft smile on his face. Her soul was finally at rest, and without her help he never would have survived to this point. Link bowed before her likeness in thanks, letting the calm of the Domain wash over him. He had finally closed this century long chapter in his life, but he no longer felt uncertain for his future. Link smiled up at Mipha, knowing he had her blessing.

“Link?” a familiar voice called, and the Champion straightened to find Sidon on the stairs, amber eyes wide.

Link waved and the Zora bounded towards him, scooping him into a fierce hug that had Link laughing. He wrapped his arms around Sidon’s shoulders, smiling as the Zora placed a kiss on his head affectionately. The two stood before Mipha’s statue as the sun rose over the Domain, everything right in the world.

It had taken hours, but finally Sidon had heard the full story of the last few days in enough detail to set his worries at ease. The moment he’d discovered Link’s remaining injuries he’d whisked him away to a healing pool, not allowing the Hylian any room to argue. They’d rested in the soft blue light as Link had healed, and Sidon listened to his retelling of the battle with wide, adoring eyes. When they’d emerged from the pools the Domain was buzzing with excitement, Zoras flitting about the square with wide smiles and waves to them both.

‘What’s all this about?’ Link asked Sidon, pursing his lips at the Prince’s sheepish smile.

“We’ve been waiting for your return to celebrate Ganon’s defeat.” Sidon explained, hand resting on Link’s back. “I hope you don’t mind. We wanted to throw a proper party since we didn’t have the chance after Vah Ruta, and I knew you’d be coming back soon, so…”

Link smiled and Sidon grinned back, relieved. Link was happy to be back, and it would be nice to enjoy himself after so many months of fighting. He followed Sidon around through the afternoon as preparations were made, their hands entwined more often than not. It was no surprise that everyone already seemed to know; Link was sure the King must have made some kind of announcement about Sidon and his courting. Still, they both blushed at the knowing winks and congratulations they received throughout the day. By the time the preparations were complete Link felt dizzy with all the thanks he had gotten from the Zora--half the Domain must have shook his hand by now and Sidon gazed down at him with eyes full of pride.

As the sun began to set the celebration was in full swing. Sidon led Link towards the throne room, King Dorephan waiting to greet him officially in front of his people. Sidon let go of Link’s hand and stood by his father’s side as Link kneeled, the chatter around them coming to a stop. The King smiled, gesturing for Link to stand before him.

“Champion, we are overjoyed to welcome you back to the Domain after you so bravely defeated Calamity Ganon. The Zora are forever in your debt,” the King’s voice resonated with pride, and Link bowed awkwardly at the thanks. Dorephan chuckled warmly and Link’s tension eased. “It is time to celebrate the peace you have brought to all of Hyrule, and the peace you have brought my son.” Dorephan winked, and both Sidon and Link blushed.

“Father…” Sidon all but whispered, and Dorephan and Link laughed at the embarrassed look on his face.

“Now, let the festivities begin!” Dorephan finished, and the crowds outside cheered.

Link bowed once more to the King, a blush still on his cheeks as Sidon returned to his side. The Domain was lit with luminous stones and lanterns in the fading light, Zoras milling about as music filled the square and games were played. Link and Sidon spent the evening hand in hand, winning the various carnival games set up using their skills. It quickly became a competition to see who could win the most games, some of the guards joining in and even placing bets as their scores stayed neck and neck. The last game came and went and they were still tied, grinning at each other like dorks as the guards groaned in defeat.

‘I know how to settle this,’ Link signed mischievously and Sidon grinned.

“You don’t mean…” he gasped dramatically, getting the guards attention.

‘Sparring match.’ Link grinned, and Sidon’s eyes sparkled with affection.

The small crowd had made their way to Shatterback Point excitedly, but Sidon and Link were buzzing with energy for a completely different reason. It had been months since the last time they’d sparred, and while Sidon would have an advantage in the dark, Link still had the Triforce and they were both quite curious. At the top of the hill there was plenty of space, and the guards fanned out on the sidelines as the Prince and Champion drew their swords.

“First to three points?” Sidon asked, grin sharp and pupils blown in the dim light.

Link nodded with a smile of his own, drawing himself into a defensive stance. Sidon was the perfect Prince, his stance poised and refined as he readied himself across from Link. Their eyes locked, anticipation thick in the air until Link launched himself forward to connect their blades.

Even after all this time their dance was perfect. Link knew Sidon’s techniques well, and the Zora had seen him fight on many occasions. They were near equals in these conditions; Sidon’s eyes sharp in the dark but Link’s instincts honed much more for battle. The clash of metal rang across the field as they both countered carefully, neither losing ground or faltering.

Sidon was much bigger than Link, and his red scales became a dusky maroon in the darkness. The glowing spots along his scales were all Link could keep up with besides the glinting blade, so when Sidon finally broke free of the routine and ducked, Link had no time to dodge before his legs were swept out from under him. Sidon’s blade hovered over his chest and Link grinned up at his partner wildly as the first point was awarded. Sidon’s gaze was heavy and sharp, and Link’s skin prickled with excitement under it.

When they began again Link didn’t hold back, slicing and twisting quickly around the Zora. Link was small and quick, and knew how to use that to his advantage. Within a minute his sword was poised before Sidon’s neck, the crowd cheering as the points were tied again. Link drew back with a racing heart as Sidon winked at him. It was anyone’s game, but Link was competitive and even if he loved Sidon he would never just _let_ the Prince win. He was still fighting with one more trick up his sleeve, the steady magic of the Triforce humming in his veins at the ready.

Link centered himself as they prepared to begin the next round, closing his eyes and reaching. He didn’t have the Champion’s powers, but he had his own magic now, and it came to him readily with a steady warmth at his hand. When he opened his eyes again it was still too dark to see, but his hearing was more than enough.

Link countered each thrust of Sidon’s sword and felt his heart race as the Zora maneuvered gracefully around him. The heat of the match was turning into more as it pooled in his stomach, each glint off Sidon’s teeth only adding to it. Link decided he wanted to end the match as soon as possible, and finally let the Triforce’s power flow freely.

Link let his eyes slide closed as the fight continued, Sidon’s movements becoming faster as he tried to make an opening in Link’s defense. Sidon’s feet shuffled on the ground and Link peeled away from his next slash, the force of it overbalancing the Zora just enough. Link knocked Sidon’s other foot out from under him and forced his blade to the side, allowing him to tackle Sidon to the ground. When he opened his eyes with a lazy smile, his blade held at Sidon’s chin and legs straddling his chest, the Zora’s eyes were full of awe and hunger. Link shivered with a grin and carefully removed himself from his partner, blushing fiercely.

“Let’s finish this quickly,” Sidon said, voice husky, and Link nodded fast as they took up their stances once more.

The next few minutes were a blur, but Link found himself pressed against Sidon’s chest soon enough, both of their blades hovering inches over each other. There was a mix of cheers and groans from the crowd as they were both awarded points, making Link the winner, but Sidon didn’t look at all bothered as they sheathed their weapons.

“Thank you for allowing me this sparring match,” Sidon said, keeping up his Princely demeanor while his guards remained. Link nodded, hiding his smile with a bow.

‘The pleasure was mine,’ he signed, and Sidon’s smile was devious when he pulled back up.

The guards filtered out and Sidon pulled Link in for a hug, large hands pinning the Hylian against him. Link’s hands roamed over his back and sides, fluttering over gills and fins gently as Sidon hummed encouragingly. When they pulled back they were alone, and Link pulled Sidon down insistently until he was on his knees in front of him. Their eyes met, amber and blue sparkling, before Link leaned in and captured Sidon’s lips in a desperate kiss. His arms wrapped around the Zora’s neck as he rose on his toes to bridge the distance, and Sidon’s hands held him close as he groaned into the kiss. They finally pulled back, gasping for breath, and Link wasted no time in tugging Sidon back towards the Domain.

The Prince followed diligently, a lopsided grin on his face as Link pulled them urgently through the festivities and up the stairs. They were in Sidon’s quarters in minutes and the instant the door closed behind them they were kissing again, firm and insistent. Link’s hands wandered again, searching over Sidon until he found what he was looking for. The Zora moaned against him as Link stroked over his sensitive gills, small hands careful but firm over them. Sidon was holding Link fully, strong hands on his waist as he moved them from the door to the bed. Sidon set Link down and was over him again in seconds, large hands roaming over Link carefully. Claws pricked at his hips as Sidon held him and Link pulled away to catch his breath for a second, a dazed grin on his face.

Sidon stared down at him with reverence, but his hands were gentle and he seemed a bit nervous. Link tilted his head removing his hands to sign.

‘Everything alright?’

“More than alright, this is wonderful.” Sidon’s voice was thick and his eyes were soft with wonder, but Link pouted up at him. The Zora sighed, smiling sheepishly. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Link stuck his tongue out and Sidon laughed, nervousness fading somewhat.

‘You won’t hurt me,’ Link insisted, placing a soft kiss on Sidon’s crest. ‘I’m tough.’

Sidon nodded, eyes sparkling, and they began to kiss again with urgency. This time the Zora’s hands strayed further, smoothing over Link’s stomach and chest, grasping his thighs tightly. The prick of his claws made Link groan, and he bit Sidon’s lip in return. Sidon pulled back then, panting slightly and blushing hard.

“Link, you’re going to be the death of me…” Sidon groaned, and Link chuckled quietly as he stroked the Zora’s tail affectionately.

Link placed a soft kiss on Sidon’s cheek, holding him close as his heart beat loudly. He had never let himself even imagine getting to this point. A few weeks ago he wouldn’t even think about his feelings for Sidon, and now he was in his bed. Link continued placing soft kisses over every part of Sidon he could reach, the Zora chuckling into his shoulder. After a moment he pulled back, hovering over Link with eyes full of affection.

“I love you,” Sidon whispered, and Link grinned.

‘I love you,’ he signed back, and Sidon hid his smile in a kiss that stole their breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> No notes for this chapter! I hope you've enjoyed :D Please comment, it makes my day!


End file.
